Tie A Bow, Please Don't Forget
by Riny Beoulve
Summary: Set directly at the end of the game, Virginia makes a decision that surprises her team mates. Now split apart, each is own their own, or, are they truly that far apart? [JetxVirginia eventually][Chapter 6 up]
1. Clipped Wings

A/N: Well, first guys, I want to thank all of you for the awesome fanfics you guys keep writing (Mainly the Jet/Virginia ones). They keep me crying from Jet, laughing at Clive, making fun of Gallows, and "Awww"-ing at Jet and Virginia. This fanfic will be running a few chapters, and if I don't update just bug the crap out of me. It's going to be a little weird, and maybe far-fetched, but when there's fluff, there's gonna be plenty of it, so hopefully you guys will enjoy.

**+-+-+**

Jet rested himself against the arm of the couch, his legs stretching across the other seats. His hands rested in his lap as he looked around the empty living room. A few flakes of snow fell outside the window, and a tree stood decorated in the corner of the room. His eyes closed, and he reminisced about the past - how long had it been?

_**xxxx**_

And so the team left Little Twister. They traveled on horse back since the day before Virginia had told Lombardia she could finally have her eternal rest since their battle was over.

"_What'd you go and do that for?" Gallows asked. "We're wanted criminals, she could help us!"_

"_Exactly," Virginia replied, much to the dismay of her teammates. "We needed Lombardia's aide when we were fighting Siegfried. But now that we're fighting for ourselves against the Ark of Destiny…"_

"_Use a dragon against a demon, but in human affairs, use ARMs and spirit," Clive interjected. "For the battle, pick the proper fire power."_

"_Exactly!" Virginia exclaimed again, causing Jet to look away and roll his eyes._

"_Fine," Jet replied. "Let's just go then…" As Virginia giggled and cheered, Jet just stared straight ahead, an awkward feeling in his gut. "To the train then?" Jet suggested._

"_That…might not be a good idea…" Gallows replied. "They're all on the look out for us…"_

"_Well then what do you suggest we do!" Jet snapped, his temper getting the better of him._

_Gallows looked from Jet to Clive to Virginia. "There's the sand canal to the north…"_

"_Sand Canal! We are not going throught that again. I am not running between those blocks. You couldn't even balance on them, remember!" Jet continued, his frustration increasing._

_Clive smiled slightly and Virginia stifled a giggle. "Cmon Jet, it'll be simpler this time. The monsters in there are far below our abilities."_

_Jet did not respond. He simply looked away._

"_To the Sand Canal!" Virginia exclaimed. The sun was bright and high in the sky. Virginia was cheerfully in the lead, Jet a short ways behind, Gallows a little further behind, and Clive took up the rear._

**_xxxx_**

Jet leaned his head all the way back and stared at the ceiling. His heart pounded as his eyes suddenly found every little swirl interesting…

**_xxxx_**

The group continued to travel west over the desert wasteland on their horses their ARMs up by their sides, still in about the same formation. Suddenly something soared over their heads and roared above them. They stopped their horses and grouped close together.

"What the hell was that?" Gallows exclaimed.

"Lombardia?" Virginia asked.

"No," Clive replied. "Not Lombardia. It appears to be a complete machine."

"More of that ancient technology?" Gallows asked.

"Let's shoot it down!" Jet interjected.

"Don't do that!" Virginia yelled, reaching over to push Jet's gun towards the ground.

"Why not? It's obviously-" Jet was interrupted by another flying object. This time they all looked up, eyes full of curiosity.

A moment later they all looked at each other. Clive pushed his glasses up before declaring his observations. "Seems to run on motors similar to that of Deus ex Machina. Quite fascinating."

"Just forget about it!" Gallows jumped in.

"But what if it's demons again?" Virginia asked. "Then it concerns us!"

"Then wouldn't the Guardians be freaking out by now!" Jet exclaimed, still all worked up.

"He's right," Gallows interjected. "We would feel something."

"But if it's not a demon…" Virginia began.

"The Ark of Destiny?" Gallows finished.

"Of course, who else would hae the capability to…" Clive began. Loud shots could be heard. The Drifters looked about, seeing dirt and dust fly up everywhere. Their eyes widened as they looked around alarmed.

"Cmon! Let's get to Humphrey's Peak!" Virginia exclaimed, trying to cover her mouth in her shirt collar. On their horses, they took off, pushing the horses as fast as they could possible go.

The large metal birds above them followed, firing at the criminals as they were forced to travel to the South in the wide open wasteland. Due to the heavy artillery, it was difficult to fire accurately. It barely helped that the Drifters were pushing their horses to their limit as they flew across the wasteland.

"They're closing in!" Gallows exclaimed looking behind him for a moment.

"How the hell are we going to swing back around into Humphrey's Peak!" Jet yelled out.

He did not hear whether his question was answered or not, as the air around them roared and the earth groaned as the bullets kicked up around them. Their horses neighed and began to jolt around, kicking up even more dust below them. Jet was unable to see, but when he caught up next to Gallow's black horse, he noticed Clive was on the same horse. Virginia caught up next to Jet, and they continued to move, unable to see where they were headed.

Another volley of bullets sprayed the area. Jet looked up, ignoring the stinging of dust in his eyes, seeing that Gallows and Clive were still fine. He assumed Virginia was-

There was a loud scream.

Jet's head quickly looked over his left shoulder to see Virginia's eyes closed, her body falling toward the horse's neck. Except the horse began to gallop erratically, and Jet watched Virginia barely hold on. His brow frowed, wondering why the girl had lost sudden control of the horse when she was normally the best of all of them. Either way, he turned his horse around and galloped towards her. As he approached her, he soon noticed the blood drenching the horse's pure white coat. The horse must have been bleeding a lot, as he noticed blood on Virginia as well. _Well, either way…_Jet had not more need for thinking, as his body was already intiating his plan before he fully told himself it. "Virginia!" He called out just as his horse was galloping right next to hers. The teenager looked over, her eyes half closed. "JUMP!" She gathered enough strength to what seemed to be a half-hearted leap towards Jet. He caught the girl with his left arm, pulling her onto his horse. His eyes widened slightly despite the dust which was calming somewhat as he soon noticed that the blood on Virginia was not from her horse, but was in fact her own.

"Jet…" She whispered slightly. Jet did not respond as he put both hands on the reigns, using his arms and himself to make sure Virginia stayed on the horse. He turned his horse to gallop back towards Clive and Gallows. Their eyes met, and Clive waved his arm, gesturing for Jet to follow them. As the third spray of bullets hit, Jet narrowed his eyes, focusing on the black horse in front of him, following as fast as his horse could go.

Within a few moments they found themselves at a single pointed peak that were numerous among the wasteland. For the first time in several long moments, the group was finally able to hear each other again. "She was shot!" Gallows exclaimed, jumping down from his horse, walking towards Jet.

"Let's get her inside the bit of shelter and heal her up," Clive directed, jumping from Gallows' exhausted horse. Jet jumped down, and both he and Clive aided Virginia in getting down. They walked up the small granite hill and took a left into a short tunnel that led to an open room. A few blankets and other pieces of tattered belongings were spread throughout the room where light peered in from the holes in the natural ceiling.

Jet rested Virginia against a wall, checking over her wounds. "I'm…ow…fine."

"Yeah, okay," Jet replied sarcastically.

"So what are we gonna do now?" The Baskar asked, looking over to Clive.

Clive looked about. "With Virginia's wounds, we're going to have to stay here tonight."

"I'm fine!" Virginia insisted, head looking up.

The three looked at their leader, all unsure of how to respond. The more they fought, the more she would resist.

Gallows turned his attention back to Clive. "We haven't heard them fly overhead again…"

"Let's step outside and observe the situation," Clive suggested. He then turned his attention to Jet. "You'll tend to her wounds?"

" Yeah," Jet replied, already cleaning the blood on her left leg.

"Very well," Clive replied, he and Gallows heading outside.

"Jet…I'm fine."

There was a long pause as Jet applied pressure with a cloth he had with him to stop the bleeding. Virginia just watched him, green eyes seemingly staring at him. Once the bandage on her leg was applied, his allowed his pale eyes to meet hers. "What?" He asked, somewhat annoyed that she had been staring at him.

"I told you I'm fine!"

"And I told you-" Jet stopped in his tracks.

"Told me what?" Virginia asked loudly, a grin on her face, knowing the trap she was about to catch Jet in again.

"They've stopped flying over," Gallows said, holding his hand out as it began to sprinkle slightly. "Because of the rain?"

Clive looked up to the dark sky. "Most likely. Meaning they'll begin searching on the land for us."

"So, what do we do?" Gallows asked grimly.

"We have to stay here for tonight…" Clive was soon interrupted by the echo of Virginia and Jet's small argument. The Baskar and the sharpshooter looked between each other and chuckled.

"Virginia might have another word in that…" Gallows said, scratching his head.

"Perhaps, but if the Ark of Destiny is looking for us, there is little doubt they will search Humphrey's Peak, especially with the rain."

"Which is only getting heavier," Gallows interjected.

"In that case, they may call off their search until weather permits for a simple search. If the rains become heavy for a long period of time, there's bound to be flooding."

"Then at least we're up on higher grounds…"

"And I believe it's best if we let yours and Jet's horse free."

"Free? How come?" Gallows asked.

Clive pushed his glasses up as they were slipping off his face from the rain. "They know we were traveling on horse. They probably did not see much since the dust and clouds did not fully settle until the rain began, but seeing two dead horses and being unable to find any trace of other horses or bodies will at least keep them off of our trail until we make it to Humphrey's Peak and are able to make a more efficient plan."

"L-look!" Jet stammered, finding himself worked up for the third time in the same day. "You got shot by some massive bullets, you were nearly kicked from your horse!" As Jet stared at him, Virginia looked back in his amethyst eyes, and suddenly burst out into laughter. "Whatever…" Jet mumbled, moving to her left side, where there was a slight wound.

"Jet! I can deal with my own wounds!" Virginia exclaimed, as she moved her right arm across, and - "Ahhh!" She screamed in pain, her left hand immediately clutching her right arm, just above the elbow.

Without saying a word, Jet moved away from the small wound on her left side that had already closed up and looked as the purple sleeve soon had hints of crimson within it. As if on auto-pilot, Jet ripped off both of his gloves, something Virginia had only seen him do at night, and put his left hand under her elbow, and his right gently held her hand and moved it away. Her eyes were staring at him, he could feel it. And he hoped that her gaze had not made him blush, as it seemed to normally do. Gently he held his hand over where Virginia had clutched it. Jet forced himself to think quickly, and thus removed Virginia's purple jacket. Virginia's eyes widened at the suddeness, but it was soon replaced with pain as Jet gently wiped away some of the blood with the cloth he had been using before. _It's still bleeding too much…_Placing the cloth down on the small bag of healing herbs, he looked around for something else to apply pressure with. His eyes met with Virginia's just for a moment, and in the next moment he found himself ripping a large piece of his red scarf and applying pressure to the wound, and in the same moment, finding himself hushing to calm her. Virginia noted through the pain that it was oddly out of character.

But all things considered, she was grateful.

It was a good change to see Jet focused on something aside from gella. Especially since he was focusing on her. Oh, and the way he kept fighting with her stubborness to let her handle her own wounds. Virginia soon found herself blushing as she watched Jet carefully treated her wound. It stung, far more then Virginia would ever admit. But, there was a bit of comfort as Jet's finger or knuckle would brush against her skin. Sure, his hands were rough and calloused, but this was like…a bit of tenderness, and Virginia was both shocked and pleased to see it coming from her fellow Drifter. When Jet pulled back, he sat on the floor across from her, and just looked into her hazel eyes. _What? What is he thinking?_

Jet began pulling things together to put away and putting his gloves back on, but all the while, he couldn't break his gaze from her. _Why the hell does she have to be so careless? If we'd all just split up, they would've never caught onto us! And she…she wouldn't-_

"What is it Jet?" Virginia asked plainly.

Jet swallowed hard, but bit his lip. He had been so plain frustrated, and here was this girl who just damn near died, and was unable to realize that it was because of her own damn foolishness. He knew if he said that aloud, he'd only wind up apologizing though. Besides, she had lost a lot of blood, and the last thing that needed to happen was her to pass out and for him to have to carry her to Humphrey's Peak.

Speaking of which, Clive and Gallows walked back inside. "I believe we're safe for now," Clive said to the two Drifters on the floor. "The rain is falling quite steadily, thus making it impossible for them to fly over us, and making it quite difficult to search for us."

"But, we should move on anyway. It's just a little rain, right?" Virginia asked, using her left hand to brush a few stray pieces of hair from her face.

"Far from a little," Gallows replied. "It's absolutely pourin' out there. And it don't look like it's gonna stop anytime soon."

"Will it flood?" The female Drifter asked.

"Most likely," Clive replied.

"Then we should make sure we get to Humphrey's Peak in case it floods out there…" Virginia started.

Clive shook his head. "That would not be wise. Not only will the Ark of Destiny be expecting us to move there, but if they were going to search, they surely would have retreated to there due to the rain." Silently he pushed his glasses to his nose. "For the night, we will have to stay here."

Gallows turned to Clive. "Then, where do we go from there? The Ark's got some idea where we are now, and without Lombardia or our horses, we won't be getting anywhere fast."

"We should at least-" Virginia lept to her feet, and then winced in pain as she moved the wounds.

Jet jumped up to his feet. "What are you, stupid! You have three wounds, one which would _not_ stop bleeding!"

"You don't have to remind me Jet!" Virginia shouted back.

"Well apparently I do! If you hadn't decided that we should all stay together and advertise out on the wasteland that we're damn wanted criminals the Ark of Destiny wouldn't be on our asses and we wouldn't have our horses and you wouldn't be bleeding from every vein!" There was an awkward pause after Jet finished as everyone stared at him. _Oh shit._ He thought, as his eyes roamed around. He knew he couldn't look at Virginia. Doing that would only…well, he wouldn't feel bad.

His eyes met hers.

_Oh shit. Okay, so maybe he would._

With a deep sigh he turned around and walked outside.

"I believe that we should start fire and pick who will keep watch tonight," Clive said, breaking the silence. Gallows began to gather small sticks that had blown into their small alcove, as well as any left over logs. In fact, anything that could catch fire and was replacable was thrown into the fire. Virginia simply sat down and watched it all.

_God damn it. Why do I always do that? But really, this whole thing would be so much easier if we just split up and held our own! We've all done it before, why the hell would now be any different? I suppose…Better go apologize…Jet sighed and turned around, walking back inside through the small tunnel. The second he walked in, their eyes met. "Eh…I'm…sorry…" He stuttered, scratching the back of his head. Why is that always so damn impossible to say? For once, Virginia didn't reply. She simply went back to staring at the fire._

"We still need to figure out who will take watch for the evening," Clive said.

"I'll do it," Jet said.

As if unphased by the quick answer, Clive simply nodded. "Well, then I believe the rest of us should plan on getting some rest. We don't know what tomorrow will entail."

Jet sat against the wall near the tunnel with his ARM lying against his shoulder, ready to draw at anytime. It was sort of weird for him to offer to take the night shift, except when he was trying to get away from the group. Yet this thought hadn't crossed his mind, and when it did, he shrugged it off. The amethyst eyes found their gaze focused on the leader lying in her sleeping bag. He blamed it on the Guardians, but every time he looked at her, emotions he had never dealt with in his life rushed at him. He hated them, but they intrigued him at the same time, thus why he was so caught up on whether to stay or go.

Morning came, the rain had died somewhat, but there was still a sprinkle. Jet watched as Clive was the first to rise and began to cook a small breakfast for them. Gallows was the next to rise, followed by Virginia. Everything went about normally, Clive serving out oatmeal in their beat up bowls, Gallows just being plain grouchy, Jet sitting quietly. Except Virginia was the only one acting strange. She simply sat with her bowl of oatmeal and ate quietly. She looked at nothing in particular, obviously in deep thought.

Gallows decided to beak the silence. "So, what's our plan?" He asked somewhat somberly. Or maybe he was just overtired.

Just as Clive was about the speak up, Virginia cut in. "I think…Jet, I think you had a point last night."

The three looked at Virginia in surprise. "I said I was-" Jet began to protest.

But Virginia cut him off. "You're right. It's crazy for the four of us to travel together, they're obviously going to catch on. But if we all split up…" All of them now looked completely stupefied. "If we split up and pose as other people…there's no chance they can catch us, right?" She looked around at the other three.

"Well…I suppose…" Clive stated.

"This is crazy? Did you lose too much blood yesterday or something?" Gallows asked, putting his bowl down in complete shock.

"No…but, think. If we hadn't traveled like that, there's no way the Ark of Destiny would have found us."

"That is not necessarily true," Clive interjected.

Virginia ignored him. "If we go visit Catherine and Kaitlyn now, we will only endanger them and all of Humphrey's Peak. In fact, if we visit any of our families, any of our acquaintances, we'll be endangering them all." There was a pause as Virginia closed her eyes and looked down. "Even if we don't open fire, surely they will. And what would happen if an innocent bystander got caught in the crossfire?"

"It happens all the time. Anywhere you go. You can't prevent it," Gallows answered.

Virginia shook her head defiantly. "I won't buy it! Innocent lives won't die because of my selfishness…"

There was a very long silence that fell between them. Virginia's sudden change of heart was all sinking into them, and even confused them slightly. Clive sighed softly, before turning to Virginia. "Is this your choice leader, to disband?"

Virginia looked to Clive, then shifted her gaze to Jet before staring at nothing. "N-no. Not disband. We're dispersing…posing as other people, other lives, for not only ours but everyone's protection. And then, when one day our names are clear, we'll meet at Humphrey's Peak."

"'When our names clear'? Do you realize how long that'll take!" Gallows exclaimed.

"Generally even the most wanted criminals are cleared, or at least no longer actively searched for within ten years…" Clive said.

"So you'll be 40, you realize this right!" Gallows exclaimed. "Are we really going to still be Drifters then!"

"Well-"

Clive was soon interrupted by Virginia. "That doesn't matter. We'll figure that out when we get there…" She looked around. "I'm sorry…I…"

"An apology isn't necessary," Clive said with a smile. "This is not a good bye, nor are we disbanding as you said. We will find our ways back to each other again."

"Let's all promise…Let's promise that we're going to see each other again as soon as all of this blows over," Virginia said.

"Of course," Clive said.

"Can't go on any other way," Gallows said, casually throwing his hand up.

All eyes planted on the silver-haired Drifter. He looked between the other three. "Yeah," he replied. "But, how the hell are you going to even pull a gun without reopening that wound in your arm?"

This seemed strange to Clive and Gallows. Here Virginia was spliting the group apart, but Jet seemed so adamant about splitting, when before he normally would have high-tailed out of the party as fast as possible. "I'll be fine."

"Where are you going to?" Jet asked.

"First Boot Hill, then…I don't know."

"The sun's startin' to rise…" Gallows commented. "We should head out…"

Silently the Drifters killed the fire, gathered themselves together, and left their safety into the muddy sand and the light cool sprinkle. They walked back down the hill they had walked up to, and looked at each other. "This is it…" Virginia began. "Good luck guys…and remember our jobs."

Clive was the first to leave, heading to the north to visit one more time, and tell Catherine of their plan. Gallows headed towards the west, most likely to head back through the Sand Canal.

"Where are you off to?" Virginia asked, looking at Jet.

Jet scratched his head. "I'm taking you to Boot Hill."

"Umm…I don't know if you listened to me in there…"

His face flushed. _Why am I so awful in these situations…and look! She's trying not to laugh at me! I can just see it in her eyes!_ "Just to make sure your wound doesn't reopen." He thought for a moment. "I need to take the train anyway."

"Just to Southfarm Station?" She asked. Jet nodded, and the two moved quickly through the rain. Trying their best to hide their faces from the few people who were outside, they bought their tickets and ran into the train, ducking into the first available empty cabin. Jet followed Virginia, and once inside, he locked it. "We're lucky it's raining…" She said quietly. Jet stretched his feet across to the bench on the other side of him. Virginia sat down next to him. The train jolted forward, and they began to move. Virginia watched Jet as he seemed to sigh and get himself somewhat comfortable. He glanced over at her, and once again their eyes locked. "Jet…thank you."

He looked at her, unsure of the tone of her voice. From there, he had no idea what to say. She had thanked him many times, though the one that stuck out in his mind was in Claiborne after he saved her life. Although, that time she had walked away hurt and…Wait, why the hell did he care? But still, seeing her be mad at him when she left was almost more then he could bear. He continued to stare at the wall across from him, wondering where the hell his mind was wandering.

"Jet, promise me something." He did not turn his head towards her, but simply listened. "Promise that you won't forget us, and when our names are cleared, you'll come back…please?"

He looked over to her, not sure whether to be surprised or not at her insecurity. Sure, he had seen it before, but it still always managed to make him uncomfortable whenever he saw it. Not sure of what else to say, he replied. "I already promised to the rest of the group…"

"I know, I know! I just…"

_You just want to know because I almost left. Jet's intuition told him. Well, if it'll keep her quiet for the trip… "When our names get cleared, I'll be there." He stared back at the wall, cursing that this wasn't like him and that maybe he should have just gone on his own. _

Suddenly he heard a long rip noise, but had no idea where the noise came from. He jolted slightly when he saw Virginia lean across his body and felt a soft material wrapping around his arm just above his elbow. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked, feeling the blood rushing to his face.

Virgina just smiled. "Tying a bow."

_Tying a bow…? "Uhh…why?"_

Virginia looked up, still half leaning across him, but letting him see the lavender bow made from her dress's ripped hem. "Whenever you don't want to forget something, you tie a bow, so that way when you untie the bow, you remember what you didn't want to forget."

Jet looked down to see the bright-eyed girl smiling at him. "So, I'm not supposed to untie it until our names are cleared?"

A small muffled giggle escaped from Virginia. "No, no, nothing like that. I just…" She trailed off, never finishing her complete thought. Instead a yawn came from her, and Jet soon felt her resting on his shoulder.

There was utter silence between them after Jet muttered his normal 'Whatever', but Jet's mind would not allow him to be at ease. Questioning what he was doing, the choice Virginia had made overnight, Virginia's obvious worry about him forgetting her, and secretly, a small voice hoping that she wouldn't forget him. His mind reasoned that that was silly, but still, that unknown knotted his stomach. "How's your arm?" He asked matter-of-factly. Virginia removed her right arm out of her jacket's sleeve gently, showing the red bandage. _That needs to be replaced. Guardians know she won't take care of herself._ With the aide of his well-used first aid kit, he gently removed and replaced the bandage, content that the bleeding had stopped.

Virginia mused to herself as she caught herself ensnared within Jet's arms, as he was working somewhat awkwardly with his right arm behind her back and his left in front of her. But she did little to complain. In fact, it was the closest to a hug he had ever given her. Even after he was done, Virginia found the crook of his shoulder a comfortable place to rest, and Jet himself was too tired to fight her off. Besides, only a couple hours to Southfarm. Jet found himself slipping into sleep.

And the next thing he knew he was awake, the cabin boys announcing that they would be arriving at Midland Station within the next 5 minutes. He looked down to his right, and found nothing but a note where his companion had been sitting.

_**When they made the call for my stop, I realized you were sleeping, and as much as I wanted to wake you to say good bye, you seemed too peaceful to disturb. Good luck Jet, and I'll see you someday soon.**_

_**Oh, and I hope you don't mind, I ripped a piece of your scarves. I ripped a piece of my dress, so, fair is fair!**_

_**Virginia**_

Jet just stared at the small piece of paper. He found a small smile almost slipping over his face as he read it. Unlike himself, he folded it up and slipped it into his pocket. What he did not realize, was that he was being sentimental for once. As he picked his bag up and unlocked the cabin, he muttered "No turning back now…" as he left as quickly as possible. What he was also blissfully unaware of was how his life was about the dramatically change.

**_xxxx_**

Sitting up, Jet clutched his head, emotions driving him crazy as his mind recounted the rest of the time, whether he wanted to or not.

**+-+-+**

Heeee ! First chapter done…'N a lot longer then I meant. Oh well. Following chapters should be shorter. I hope I wasn't too OOC in this, and I hope things'll start making sense when I have Jet and Virginia reflect and stuff. Also, I just want to note that I will touch a little about Clive and Gallows, but this is Jet and Virginia centered; I have another fanfic planned to explain Gallows' journey during the time that I'll work on later. Oh, and another warning: some future chapters will be song-ficcy, so if you (or don't like it, I'm sorry. But it won't go dominating the story. Thanks


	2. Strummin' Introductions

A/N: Aww, thank you everyone for your amazing reviews. I love all of you guys so much. As promised, here's your next chapter. Keep nagging me, and I'll keep working on it! (Whaaaat? I'm a procrastinator!) Thank you again and I love you guys!

And I'd like to note that I HATE fan fiction for their ridiculous formatting issues. --'

**+-+-+**

"Well then, Garren, it was a pleasure to do business with you!"

The man called Garren lifted his black cowboy hat up slightly before replacing it on his head as he walked out the door of the ARMs Smith of Little Rock. He stood with a black bag thrown over his shoulder. Inside were the remains of the one known as Jet Enduro.

The whole thing sort of struck Jet on an odd chord. He had always wanted to ditch the group just to head out on his own. It mattered not what he was doing, as long as he was away from the chatterbox, the pervert, and the nerd. All that mattered was the satisfaction of the clinking gella in his pocket. Of course, he had been doubting that slightly. Even with their ARMs and the Sandcraft to upgrade as well as purchasing medicinal supplies with the added Gunner's Heaven, they still had more then enough gella floating around. Even with it split four ways, Jet found himself with more gella then he had ever had found while traveling alone.

He still sort of didn't really understand what was going on. He had wanted to go his separate way, and yet, the being with the group sort of became normal in his way of life. He was used to Virginia waking him up at the crack of dawn, informing him it was his turn to prepare breakfast, or Gallows staggering around after drinking too much in a saloon, and even Clive's ridiculous vocabulary. It seemed sort of odd to have a witty drifter who was a father on the side. But back on topic, Jet had no idea why he had to pose as someone else. He could stay alive and avoid the Ark of Destiny without having to act as Garren. He _had_ been an outlaw prior to being roped into the team. And heck, he hadn't even come up with a good story for his character. He had never imagined himself as having to be someone or something else. He would have liked to sometimes…no, that was not a place to be traveled to now.

It sort of frustrated him. He barely knew who he was, and yet now he had to hide himself in someone else. How the heck was he supposed to know how to act? All he had was a pair of black pants, a short-sleeved grey shirt with a worn-in denim jacket over it, his own boots since he seriously doubted that anyone would recognize him as Jet Enduro by his boots. That thought entertained him for a moment, but only for a moment. He seriously hated that cowboy hat. It fit him a little funny, and made his forehead sweat a lot, which just made him more irritable. But what the hell was he supposed to do? Even if he dyed his hair, who else had light purple eyes? Silently in his mind he cursed Virginia for her sudden over-cautiousness. If only he had been allowed to simply be himself.

So the question remained in his mind. Why didn't he just go on as himself? _Not this question again…_ Jet thought to himself, finding a seat on a boulder.

He was not alone in his thoughts for long when he heard a voice "Hey there stranger, ylook like you need something to do."

Even being alive for only ten years, he knew that if someone walked up to you with that propsal, it was most likely some pushy salesman, or a swindler. Both were pretty common on the wasteland.

"Aww cmon kiddo, I ain't trying to swindle you, honestly." Garren suddenly found the stranger sitting next to him on the rock. "Well, at least greet me. Awfully rude even for Drifters not to say hello."

He immediately found himself confused. How the heck was he supposed to act as Garren anyway? "Uh, hey," he blurted out.

The stranger let out a gentle laugh. "Not the social person, are you?" Garren just shook his head. Suddenly the stranger lifted the cowboy hat off of his head and placed it behind him. Garren looked up, glaring at the blue haired stranger in front of him. "Well now, at least I got your attention," the boy grinned.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Actually, I sort of want to teach you something."

Garren looked around hesitantly. Sure, old people had silver hair, but he was far from old... "What?" He asked, somewhat irritated.

"See, I have this guitar here that I used to play. But I've sort of lost interest in it. It helped me when I was going through a period in my life, and since you seem to be in some sort of situation, I figured I can pass on the favor."

Garren simply looked at the stranger. He looked about his height, and most likely about Virginia's age. He had blue hair, brown eyes, and a red bandanna. His clothes were simple and proved his position as a Drifter, ripped jeans, worn in trench coat, beat up gloves, and several ARMs holsters on his belt. The guitar in question was in its case, resting over his shoulder.

His eyes shifted around slightly. "Can I at least have my hat back?"

The stranger laughed out loud, throwing the black cowboy hat back to him before walking towards the wasteland. Somewhat confused, Garren followed. Once a bit out of Little Rock, the stranger sat down on a large boulder, his hand waving for Garren to join him. As Garren sat down on the boulder near him, the stranger took the guitar out of the case, handing it to Garren. Having seen them before, he knew how to put the strap around his shoulder, and how to rest the guitar on his knee, but aside from that, he was clueless. With a slight chuckle he began to teach Garren positions of the fret board and how to strike chords. The two Drifters, still not knowing each others' names continued to work towards Garren learning the guitar.

"There, see? You got it!" The stranger finally exclaimed. "Just takes practice and experimentation, and you already have those songs under your belt!"

"Hah…" Garren scratched the back of his head. "Guess I have!" Jet almost couldn't hear himself speak. At least, he wished he wasn't listening to himself. He was starting to sounds like…probably Gallows… "Thanks…err…"

The stranger shook his head. "We all have our own secrets to keep, I'll keep mine, you keep yours. Good luck dream chaser-I mean Drifter, sorry, been reading too much folklore lately…I'm sure I'll see you around." The stranger smiled before he got up and walked away, leaving the guitar case where he sat.

Even more confused then he had been before, Garren simply sat there, finding himself idly playing with notes on the guitar. Playing it seemed to give him a sudden sense of comfort, but even so, he had no idea how this would ever come in handy for him. He was a Drifter, not a minstrel.

_But maybe Garren is a minstrel…Heh, that'd throw them off, wouldn't it? Aside from the fact that I have enough gella to survive for a few months. With no more thoughts in his head, he put the guitar back in its case, and walked back to Little Rock's saloon for the night._

"_Come to Leyline Observatory…What you are looking for will be waiting there…"_

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, sitting straight up in his bed. He ran his fingers through his pale hair before resting his forehead against the palm of his hand. "I'm not _looking_ for anything!" With a sigh, he threw himself back into the bed, staring the ceiling, deciding that it was too early to be out of bed yet.

After lying in bed for an hour thinking about the voice from his dreamless sleep, he finally rolled out of bed and got dressed. He put his modified ARM in its holster and his large yet light guitar over his shoulder, and topped the ensemble with his black cowboy hat. After a quick bite to eat for breakfast, he climbed atop of his new horse, Small Devil, and headed north.

As the Drifter and horse headed north, Jet couldn't figure out for the life of him why the white horse was named Small Devil. Especially since he was mild-mannered. With his classic frown, he noted how there were more and more things that he didn't understand. Geez, and he thought things would get simpler once he was away from the world's police.

As Garren jumped off of Small Devil and tied him to a broken pillar outside, he felt a shiver running up and down his back. _I really don't want to be here again…_ He looked at Small Devil, who nuzzled his arm slightly, and looked at the heavy double doors leading inside the laboratory that helped create him. Another shiver. Just that thought made him disgusted to be Jet Enduro. Maybe this whole Garren thing could be interesting. As he pulled one of the doors open, he wondered what the hell could be waiting for him.

Once inside, Jet looked around. His arms found them wrapping his body up, as more shivers crawled slowly up his spine. Did he already think that he did not want to be here? Just double-checking. Following the hallway, he remembered the way Clive was fascinated by every terminal interface and how Virginia had to pull Gallows away from the porn magazine sitting on one of the shelves.

And up in the elevator.

Jet walked out into the next hallway. "Well hello there!"

"What the hell!" Jet exclaimed, looking around the narrow hallway. Suddenly a small child floated in front of him. She had blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a childish smile. The child held her hands in front of her mouth and giggled, her white dress floating about her. Recognizing the giggle, he quickly drew his ARM. "Beatrice!"

"Hey now!" The little girl huffed, resting her foot on the top of his ARM. "It's not nice of you to point your ARM at a new friend!"

"First off, that's what you normally do in the wasteland," Jet said dryly. "And second off, who said I was nice!"

"Florina," the girl replied with a grin, which caused Jet to shake his head slightly. "She said you were nice to Filgaia even if you didn't show it."

"Who the hell are you?" Jet asked, placing his ARM back in its holster, figuring if the girl wanted to kill him, she'd be attempting to do it now.

"My name's Alicia," the child replied with a smile. "Not Beatrice. See, she's my sister."

Jet folded his arms. "So if she's your sister, and she could only exist in the dimension of human's dreams…"

"I didn't say twin sisters silly!" Alicia cried before tapping the front brim of Jet's cowboy hat hard enough to knock it onto the ground.

_I swear to the Guardians, if one more person touches my hat… Jet picked it up and dusted it off. Wait a second, since when did he like the hat? Last he checked just yesterday afternoon he hated it. He sure was confusing himself lately. His thoughts were interrupted by another giggle._

"Hey now! Don't be so grumpy! You should be happy meeting a new friend!"

Jet looked up, scratching his head slightly. "You haven't even explained to me what the hell is going on…"

"Aww, did I confuse you Jet?"

"Uhm…Yes." There came that obnoxious giggle again. Jet was really beginning to lose his patience.

Alicia spun around and perched herself on his right shoulder. "My name's Alicia, and like Beatrice, I existed in the 32nd dimension, also known as human's dreams."

_Right, because that's how Beatrice got ahold of Shane and Lamium…_

"I tried to take Filgaia over long before my sister even thought of it. But instead of going in a more subtle way to get humans to do my biding, I went straight for the Guardians themselves…and that umm…" There was a little giggle.

"Didn't work so kindly in your favor?" Jet asked, finding himself slightly amused by the child's story.

Alicia giggled again. "Something like that." She heard Jet laugh. "Hey now! If Justine lifted _you_ up by your hair and held that massive sword to you, you'd have no other choice but submit!"

This outburst only allowed Jet to laugh even more.

Alicia giggled too, showing her good sense of humor. "So as pennance, I had to side with the Guardians or else Justine would kill me right there on the spot. So at first I figured that I'd just pay the pennance and go from there, but yknow, the Guardians are pretty fun to be around, and Filgaia isn't all that bad! Besides, the Guardians granted me the power to exist in more then just the 32nd and 24th dimensions."

"24th?" Jet asked, looking over to the child.

"Do I have to explain everything to you! You should know this!"

"How the heck should I know all of this?" Jet countered.

"Because YOU are the Child of Filgaia. YOU have the power to exist in _more then one form_!"

Jet clutched his head slightly before shaving it feverously. "No, no way." He began to walk out, but Alicia hovered in front of the elevator door.

"Nevermind that right now!" Alicia cried out, seeing the apparent shock on Jet's face. "The 24th dimension is the dimension of the Guardians, which is only accessible to humans through the Ark Sceptors. By following the dreams of an old dream chaser, I managed to find my way to strike at the Guardians. But things are so much better now! I get to have more fun, not to mention now I'm the Protector of Dreams!"

"Wait…Dream Chaser?" _That's what the stranger said to me…_

"That's just what you humans call them now. Long ago, they used to be called Dream Chasers! Jet, don't you know anything about history?" She giggled again.

Jet sighed. This was beginning to be more like a nightmare. "Look, I'm sure you know, but-"

Alicia smiled and then perched herself on Jet's shoulder again. "Of course I know! That's why I brought you here!"

"But you said I was looking for something. I'm not looking for anything!"

Alicia looked at Jet, somewhat curiously, her head cocking to the side much like an animal's. She blinked a few times, which made Jet oddly uncomfortable. "Ahh, I see. When you're in human form, you have every trait of a human…" She mumbled to herself, loud enough that Jet could make it out. "So you even forget your dreams until a strange moment…" Suddenly she smiled and looked over to him. "Okay! Well, let's go!"

"Wait…let's…go?" Jet asked slowly, repeating Alicia.

She only smiled, which caused Jet to roll his eyes. He felt like he was dealing with Virginia all over again…

o-o-o-o

"Can ah 'elp you ma'am?" Angela looked up, running her hand through her curly blonde hair.

There was a shy smile from the dual haired girl standing in front of the bar. "I heard you were hiring, and I'm look'in for a job now…" She spoke slowly.

Angela looked at the girl with light brown hair and heavy dark brown highlights to contrast. Her eyes were a gentle brown, much like her other bar maid Claudia's. She had an average build and was dressed in a delicate blue dress that fit her a little tight with a short-sleeved white jacket that tied with a small bow above her chest. Her hair was down and loose, about shoulder length. "Y'got experience?"

"A bit," the girl said.

"Hmm, what's your name sweetheart?"

The girl smiled softly. "Holly."

_Virginia looked up at Jet upon hearing the first 20 minute warning for South Station. He was still sound asleep. She wanted to wake him up, to let him know that she had to leave now, that she appreciated the way he watched over her, and that…Oh Guardians, way too many thoughts running through her head. And yet, when she looked at him, and the way he seemed to be so peacefully at sleep…it comforted her and made her miserable. She did not want to leave his side, especially since she had promised to help make new memories for him. _

_Oh, she wanted to wake him so badly. She wanted to hug him, cling to him one last time and make him promise that he would return when this was all said and done. But she knew that if she woke up, she might not have the final resolve to walk away from him. Sure, he had his moments of absolute frustration, and his infamous 'Jet lash-outs', but he was still the same Drifter who saved her life countless times when he barely valued his own. _

_No, she had to stop thinking this way. Only ten more minutes until the arrival at South Station…So she thought quickly. She glanced at the purple bow tied around Jet's elbow, and looked at his scarves, tearing off a small piece of each before holding them tightly in her hands. At the five minute call, she wrote down a small note for Jet to read when he awoke, and threw her arms around him one more time. As she got up and left the cabin, she swore she heard Jet mumble her name, but wouldn't let herself drone on about it. She had to get off the train quickly._

_Instead of going to Boot Hill as she had told Jet, she opted to travel instead to the old mansion. She was more then strong enough to handle the gobs, even if she could only fire one ARM with her left hand, she still had her Arcana. Gobs weren't about to rat her out to the Ark of Destiny, and she was pretty sure that few Drifters ventured in there anymore. Even so, she felt confident in her abilities to fight, even with a limp arm. The Drifter ventured a short ways inside, only to find a change of clothes, pieces of glass called contacts inside a box, and a bit of hair dye…_

"Well…" Angela rested her elbow on the bar and rested her cheek on her hand. "Ah've been need'in some 'elp 'round here…" There was a pause as Holly clutched her bag in her left hand. "Al'ight. You're hired darling."

"Really!" Holly asked excitedly, rushing toward the bar with a smile on her face. "Thank you!"

With a slight chuckle at her enthusiasm, Angela began to explain her responsibilities, where she'd sleep, in a little room above the saloon, and how much she'd make a week, not including tips from rowdy patrons. Holly was all smiles.

As she stood there listening, Virginia found her heart fluttering as it did several times over her journey as a Drifter. There was excitement in suddenly becoming a bar maid for the saloon in the seedy outlaw town, especially as another persona. It was like an undercover mission. Since she was so excited, it lifted her spirits slightly, making her feel as if these years away from her dear friends might not be so bad.

"C'mon. Ah'll show you where't'put you're bag," Angela told her, somewhat motherly, as she walked out from behind the bar and up the stairs. Walking to the room on the far left of the corridor, she unlocked it, and opened the door, allowing Holly to enter.

Holly walked inside, resting her bag against the wall near the door. She looked about the room, seeing a bed, a desk, a nightstand with a small lamp ontop of it, a window to the right of the bed, and a dresser with a large mirror. She looked back at Angela, smiling approvingly.

"All'ight then," Angela smiled. "Ah'll give y'an hour t'get settled, then come back downstairs."

"Thank you," Holly replied, bowing slightly as she did. Angela left the room, shutting the door as she did, leaving Holly to put her belongings away.

She watched the door shut, and soon after, she opened her bag. Small things such as pen and paper, as well as a couple small notebooks, went into the desk. The brunette carefully pulled out and folded the few clothes she had with her, a white cotton nightdress, a formal red dress that she wasn't quite sure why she took with her, and a green dress exactly like the blue one she had. Her ARMs went in the sole drawer of the nightstand.

Virginia looked at her purple skirt as she pulled it out, her fingers gently running over all the small rips and snags she had sewn up over her adventure. A small smile caught her face as Gallows would always give her a hard time for making sure her skirt was still in one piece. Normally Jet would pipe in with something that she should make sure her clothes were still together around a pervert like him. Gallows would jump up, offended, and Clive would let out his small chuckle. At first she found herself blushing over it, but the closer she got to everyone, soon she simply shook her head and continued what she was working on. Remembering the memory, a large smile crossed Virginia's face. _I still don't understand why you don't value a memory Enduro…_

After placing the clothes that could possibly incriminate her under her low bed, she reached back into the bag and pulled out two small pieces of torn cloth, one white, one red. Her fingers brushed over it gently, her mind only thinking of the silver-haired Drifter. Suddenly, she became filled with worry. _What if he didn't bother to change anything, thinking that he was so damn invincible? What if he gets caught by the Ark of Destiny? Well…I suppose that won't be a mystery, that'd be all over the papers. What if he doesn't remember to come back when all of our names are cleared…?_

Suddenly, the thoughts became only worse, plaguing her. _Jet, what if you laughed at my note this morning? Telling me that I was too clingy, that I place too much into memories and friendship…What about the bow I tied on your arm? You've probably ripped it off and left it somewhere…thinking something along the lines of 'Who needs memories?' Damn you Jet!_

Wiping the single tear that had formed in her eye, she placed the two pieces of cloth ontop of her dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror, playing with her hair a little bit, before leaving her room and walking back downstairs.

"Janus Cascade!" Angela suddenly cried out. "There's a face ah 'aven't seen in a long time!" Just as she was yelling out to the blue haired man that entered the saloon, Holly reached the bottom of the stairs. "'Olly! C'mere. Ah'd like you tah meet this boy 'ere. This is Janus Cascade. Janus, mah new bar maid 'Olly."

Holly looked at the blue haired man, who stood a good few inches taller then her. She looked into his amber eyes, which seemed calm and relaxed, something Virginia had never seen before. Silently she panicked, praying that Janus wouldn't recognize her. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Cascade," Holly said. She made it a point to be gentle and more feminine then Janus had ever known Virginia to be. She couldn't risk _him_ making a connection between the two.

"Pleasure's all mine," Janus replied, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, causing Holly to blush and Angela to roll her eyes.

"Janus! Quit flirtin'!" Angela scolded.

"Aww, cmon Angela, you're no fun," Janus protested before sitting at the far right stool of the bar. "How about a beer to go with lunch?" He asked with a smile.

"Already drinkin' at two in the aft'noon Cascade?" Angela teased, causing another smile to come from the Drifter. "Cmere 'Olly. Time tah train you," she said, waving Holly to behind the bar.

With a smile and Janus' eyes watching her, Holly walked around and beneath the stairs to behind the bar. There Angela began to teach her the drinks and how to fire up the tempermental oven. All the while Janus flirted with both of them, mainly with Holly, Holly simply blushed while Angela would scold him for making her new help mess up already. In about a half hour when all of their lunches were finally done, Holly and Angela walked from behind the bar with their food. Holly sat on the far left stool, eating her lunch somewhat lady like. Angela sat at the table closest to them, and Janus ate, but turned himself to talk to the two girls.

"Why so shy Holly?" Janus asked, grinning slightly.

"I…I'm sorry," Holly apologized. "I just never thought I'd be meetin' the legendary Janus Cascade," she blushed slightly, and silently patted herself on the back. Virginia Maxwell would have never looked up to Janus.

This caused a larger smile to form over Janus's face, and Angela jumped in, "Don't say tha' darling. The boy's got an ego 'nuff a'ready."

"Oh come on Angela, that's not fair!" Janus countered, scratching the back of his head while he laughed. "Well, I'm flattered," he said, replying to Holly's comment.

"Especially since rumors went around that you died," Holly replied sweetly. _Since you did die Cascade…_

"Ha, all fake of course," he replied confidently. "Only one close enough was that ridiculous Maxwell girl." Holly kept herself under control while Janus laughed. "That girl was too much."

"Too much?" Angela asked.

Still humored, Janus nodded, going on. "That girl was so green. And they were such a rag-tag group of Drifters. This huge Baskar gone wrong, a nerdy father, a depressed kleptomaniac with the justice police girl as the leader." This caused both Holly and Angela to laugh.

"Ah know the group. They brought Claudia back for me," Angela replied. "Speakin' o'which, Ah should go find her." Angela sighed softly. She turned to Holly. "Clean up and watch 'til ah git back."

Holly nodded as Angela walked out of the saloon. She turned back to Janus. "I know who you're talkin' about too actually," she said timidly.

"Seems most people do," Janus replied, still humored by the thought of the team.

"The white-haired one saved my life actually," she said, going back to her food, as if embarrassed.

Instead of ridiculing them more, Janus simply went back to his food. "Yeah, sounds like the Princess' team…" he said softly. "Never saw her as being wanted with such a damn huge bounty on her head. People'll remember her for that, I'm sure."

Holly simply listened to him drone on, and watched him drink a hearty sip of his beer from the corner of her eye. She was a little surprised of the things Janus was capable of saying.

"Wonder if I'll run into Princess again…" Janus mused. "Although, knowing her, she's probably stupid enough to run straight to the Ark of Destiny and go 'You don't understand! You have the wrong person!' or something crazy like that."

As Janus laughed, Holly stood up and began to collect the three plates to wash them. _Thanks for the vote of confidence Cascade…_When her back was turned from Janus, she rolled her eyes slightly.

As Holly was washing their dishes from lunch, Janus slapped a few pieces of gella on the bar counter. "Let Angela know I'll be back later, and it was nice to meet you Holly." Holly turned around and nodded as Janus waved his good-bye before picking up his bayonet in the corner and leaving.

Shortly after Janus left, Angela walked back in, dragging Claudia behind her. She looked about. "Janus leave?"

Holly, finished with the dishes, walked out from behind the bar and nodded. "He said he'd be back."

"Ah see…so what'd you think of him?" Angela asked as she shooed Claudia upstairs to clean.

Holly thought for a moment as she placed her hands behind her back. "Not…quite what I expected…from a well-known Drifter and all."

Angela let out a soft laugh. "That's 'cause Janus grew up 'ere, and ah use'tah babysit him." Holly giggled softly, simply imagining Janus as a child. "Janus don't need to act 'round 'ere. We all know 'is power," Angela explained. "Now cmon. Gots to getcha ready for t'night."

Holly nodded. _This is already proving to be yet another adventure…Holy shit Janus!_ She then followed the saloon mistress and attempted to keep up with all the small things that had to be done.


	3. Fitting In

A/N: Wow guys, my apologies for the long wait. At lot of shit's hit the fan in my life, and I've been over stressed constantly. But, anyway, enough of that since you don't need the story of my life, you just want the one of Jet and Virginia! Haha! Anyway, this chapter is more setting up for the next few, which I promise will be more eventful then these. Enjoy :-D And thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them!

**+-+-+**

Garren sighed softly, lying on his back, staring at the pins of light in the dark sky. His cowboy hat rested to the right of him, and Alicia sat down near him while Small Devil slept soundly. Since their encounter three months ago, Alicia had followed him, and provided good company. In that three month time span, Alicia noticed how Jet had changed to Garren. The Jet she had been watching and met was very uptight and unfriendly. Yet now she was beginning to see a change. Garren smiled often and laughed more. And when he did, his pale eyes would light up. Maybe it was simply her own constant laughter and jokes, or simply he was changing his personality to blend it better, but either way, at least she was traveling with good company. But still, he was dense. That simply didn't seem to change.

"Garren!" She suddenly exclaimed, causing the Drifter to look over to her. "Will you play your guitar? Please?"

"Alicia…I'm tired…" Garren complained. "Tomorrow?"

"Please now?" Alicia begged.

Garren let out a sigh, but smiled. "All right…all right…" he conceded, using his arms to help him sit up. Alicia let out a cry of joy as Garren pulled his guitar onto his lap and began playing with a few chords.

"What about the song I heard you writing earlier?" Alicia asked, sitting attentively.

"Eh…" Garren scratched his head slightly. "I'm still working on some of it…some of the chords just…have an awful progression. And the lyrics suck." Garren laughed slightly at himself. Jet was just damn confused as to how he changed and managed to find a 'character' for Garren so damn easily. Because he wasn't himself. Right. Simple answer to a complex question. It was enough to satisfy Jet. Okay, no, not really, but still, he wasn't about to break himself down and confuse the two. When this was all said and done, he was going right back to his old self. Not even Virginia's convincing could change that. That much, Jet was sure.

"That's okay! Maybe I can help!" Alicia smiled slightly.

Garren narrowed his eyes slightly, but there was no malice within them. With a soft sigh, he conceded. With a few moments to semi-tune the strings, he soon played out the chords. As soon as his voice sounded and matched pitch with the guitar, a large grin came across Alicia's face. She squealed with joy and sang along with the few words she knew. As soon as she started singing, Garren rested the guitar down and let himself laugh. Not a short chuckle that Virginia had pulled out of Jet in the past, this was a whole-hearted joyful laugh. Garren put his guitar away, rested his back on the thin blue blanket Werner had given him years before, and drifted to sleep.

As the sun rose, Garren awoke. He sat up, his arms behind him, holding him up. The sunrise reminded him of the group of Drifters he used to be around. It hit pretty weirdly, as it felt like it had been only a day or two since he last saw the people he had come to call his friends. And yet…it had already been months since he saw any of them. Asgard had been right when he lectured him. He _had_ only been using the fact he had no memories as an excuse. But he had memories, plenty of them. There was the months he spent with Werner, the day he met Pike, the night he was roped into the team by Virginia, the day he met Florina, the day he found out about himself…

His head shook slightly as his eyes shifted to the wasteland. No, he didn't want to think about this. Not right now. Probably not ever. _Guess Virginia was right…nobody wants a sad memory engraved…_ He threw himself down and stared at the sky. He repeated one of the first thoughts his mind told him shortly after meeting her. _She's going to be the death of me._

Garren and Alicia headed to the south towards Boot Hill. At this point, Garren had been doing nothing more then drifting about aimlessly. That and playing his guitar for locals as he passed through. It was amusing Alicia greatly, watching the once introvert Jet suddenly become a "chick-magnet" thanks to the acoustic guitar from the blue "stranger". Nearly every time it would play out the same way: some girl, usually teenage/young adult would point out that Garren had a guitar. Her and her friends would run over, begging Garren to play. The first few times, Garren refused, and it took even a bit of begging from Alicia, who called him her big brother, for him to sigh and begin playing. As the time went by, Alicia noted how Garren seemed to enjoy the company. He would let out a laugh when a girl insisted on planting a kiss on his cheek, or he'd teach the lone kid standing, interested, but pretending not to be, how to play a couple chords. He'd grow a big smile on his face, and she'd suddenly look at the boy in a different light. The boy would turn his attention to Garren, and all they could see was the cheerful smile he showed, and assumed that his eyes were bright with the same cheer, which, for once, they were. After a few minutes passed, Garren would take his guitar back, play a few more songs. Often times, the kids would simply sit there and vent about their teacher or parents as Garren played around with notes and chords. They'd help him write a new song, find inspiration, or even make him understand something Virginia, Gallows, or Clive had once said to him. When that happened, usually he'd stare off for a moment. Once or twice Alicia thought she saw a tear roll down his face. But then again, it was very hot in the wasteland's sun, so it could simply be sweat. Sometimes the saloon mistress would wander out and ask if he'd be willing to entertain that night. Garren accepted, at first, much like his Jet-counterpart, only because of the gella and free room and board. But soon he found the truth the stranger had told him in the guitar. It really was giving him a sense of peace. Alicia only smiled the one time he heard him talking to himself about it.

"Hey!" Alicia cried out, catching Garren's attention. "I see the sign for Boot Hill!"

Garren looked over, stopping in his tracks. "I saw it already…"

"But I said it first! I win!" Alicia giggled.

Garren shook his head. "You still haven't told me why you've been following me for the last two and a half months."

"You don't want my company?" Alicia asked.

"Well…" Garren trailed softly.

"I can disappear, I mean, this isn't my normal dimension anyway." Garren just scratched his head.

There was a long pause. "You didn't answer my question Alicia," he said, looking down at the little girl who posed herself as his "little sister" out in the wasteland.

Alicia shook her head. "You have to find that answer yourself." She nodded her head and began walking to Boot Hill.

"H-Hey!" Garren exclaimed, holding his hand out as if she'd stop. "That answer doesn't even make any sense! You can't leave me hanging like that!"

Alicia looked over her shoulder, her smiled plastered on her face as always. "C'mon big bro! I want lunch!"

"All right…all right…" Garren said walking towards her. Last time she had pulled something like that and he had given her a hard time, some old woman scolded him for being so rude to her little sister since she was so strong and brave to be traversing the wasteland, and that if he dare let anything happen to his little sister, the old lady herself would make sure to kill him.

Garren stood beneath the Boot Hill sign. He looked around, half wondering if Virginia might simply be hiding there. Maybe she was visiting Tesla and Shalte. Surely they would let her spend the night if she were wounded. In fact, he was pretty sure that's what she did the night he last saw her…

No, not traversing down that path again. Not thinking about that.

Tesla and Shalte never really cared for him. If he was caught acting as Jet instead of Garren, they might turn him in. His mind justified ignoring his previous thoughts with that excuse. And that satisfied him.

"Where are we gonna eat? Where are we gonna eat?" Alicia whined, acting perfectly like the seven year old she appeared to be. She even tugged on Garren's arm for the full effect.

Garren looked around, remembering that there wasn't a saloon here, which might prove difficult in spending the night. But, there was a café that had been opened up in one of the boarded up buildings. He'd never eaten there, but, he too was hungry. And it wasn't like he had Virginia with him so he could have some of Shalte's amazing cooking.

So Garren took Alicia's hand and walked into the café. A dark haired waiter walked up. "Y'two sit wherever you want. Menu's on the board. What wouldja like to drink?" The big waiter asked, looking at the two Drifters who had just walked in.

"Can I have chocolate milk? Please? Please?" Alicia begged, looking up at the waiter.

The waiter looked over to Garren. "Izzat cool?"

"Yeah, she can have a chocolate milk."

As Alicia rejoiced, the waiter asked him, "And for you?"

"Just some water."

"No problem," the waiter grinned. Alicia ran over to a small table near the window, dragging Garren as she did. Garren stumbled over his own feet before sitting across from her.

"You look spooked," Alicia whispered to Garren as he stared out the window.

"I'm fine," Garren insisted, shaking his head.

The waiter brought their drinks over. "So what can I get you two?"

"I'll have chicken!" Alicia cried out. The waiter scribbled it down.

"I'll just have the grilled cheese," Garren said.

"All right, thank you." The waiter grinned again before walking away.

Garren shook his head, which made Alicia stare at him for a moment, mouthing her same question again.

"I think that's…"

"So y'two? Drifters are ya?" The waiter asked, walking back over to them.

"Yes sir," Garren replied, the waiter only being able to see his smile.

"So what's out in the wasteland for ya?" The waiter grabbed a chair from another table, since the rest were all empty, and sat at the table near them.

Garren shrugged. "I'm just traveling playing the guitar. I write songs, play at saloons here and there. Do odds and ends for jobs, delivery stuff mostly."

"Oh, that's cool. And how 'bout you lil' kid?" The waiter asked

Alicia grinned. "I sing and travel!" She giggled.

Garren looked over. "She's my little sister. Our parents got killed recently in one of those flash floods that keep happening."

The waiter looked at Garren sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that. Must be tough for you guys."

"Yeah," Garren replied, looking at his 'sister', "I think this is a good way for her to heal. Nothing left in our hometown anyway aside from bad memories. And at least she'd having fun."

"And you know she's safe."

"Right," Garren said with a smile. Doing something that proved he was even more unlike himself, "So you live here?"

The waiter shook his head. "Eh, not really. Wound up here somehow. They took me in and nursed me, and my wife in there decided to help open up the café. We're headin' off sometime soon though."

"Somehow? You don't just wind up here in Boot Hill," Garren said, sipping at his water.

"My wife says that when we were traveling we got attacked by this giant monster, but I don't remember anything before waking up here where they were takin' care of us in the big mansion."

"Don't remember anything? Amnesia?" Garren asked, finding himself sounding like Clive when Jet told Virginia about his lack of memories.

"Must be. I remember faint things, like traveling with a couple other Drifters, and firing my ARM. I have these," the waiter held out three gold slabs. "But I don't know what they are or what they do. My wife's convinced they saved my life. Oh, sorry, let me go get your food." The waiter scratched his head, grinning slightly, and run to the kitchen to get their food.

Garren just shook his head and drank his water. Shortly after, the waiter returned with their plates, and sat back down.

In between bites, Garren talked to him. "I once had a problem too, where I had a case of amnesia. But since, I've regained my memories," Garren said. Alicia just watched, but pretended to be immersed in her food to let the "grown ups have their big people talk".

"Really? How'd you do it?" The waiter asked, intrigued now.

"Well, I was with a couple other Drifters, and as we traveled, things just sorta came back to me. When we all went our separate ways, I went home for a bit, and now I'm just sorta traveling. Kinda hoping I can run into one of 'em again soon."

"Yeah, that's what I was kinda hoping. Maybe if I travel around in the wasteland I'll figure things out. But, do you know what these things are?" The waiter asked, showing the gold plates again.

Garren looked over, instantly recognizing them as Aqua Wisp, Flash Hit, and Hope Shard. But instead of telling him, he simply said. "I'm not sure. Heard a rumor that they're Guardians, but I think that's pretty ridiculous. I mean, aren't Guardians watching the world? If they're watching the world, then how the heck are they in that little slab?"

The waiter nodded and Alicia tried her hardest not to laugh. He sure had gotten good at his fibbing and story-telling. She hadn't had to bail him out of a situation in a month or so. Through their short meal, there was a little more small talk and the sort, but mostly about the changing weather as of late. The waiter had been afraid of it at first, but Alicia seemed to be unphased by the fact that her parents had died in a flood, so he wasn't so timid about the subject after that.

Garren paid for their meals, and gave the waiter a good tip. "You gonna be in town tonight Garren?"

"Yeah, if we can find someplace to stay."

"No problem. They have a bunch'a extra rooms at the mansion my wife and I have been at. All you'd have to do is do something for the town and they'll let you stay there for free. I bet Shalte would even cook you breakfast in the morning."

"Something for the town?" Garren asked, seemingly excited for Shalte's cooking. "Like what?"

The waiter looked about. "Tell ya what, wait around a few more hours and when I get a short break I'll run up and ask. Over near the graveyard there's a small hill, and there's trees for shade, so you two can rest there."

Garren looked down to Alicia. "What do you think? Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Alicia looked up at Garren with a big smile and nodded. "Plleeeeaasse?" With that, Garren looked back up to the waiter and nodded. The siblings left the café.

"Nice story you had going on there," Alicia whispered quietly. Garren let out a soft chuckle as they began walking north to the graveyard. "No really, you've come a far way from 'Uhh, she…uhh…wanted to come…with me…yeah…' Nobody will guess who you are now."

He noted a strange change in the tone of her voice, but instead walked into the graveyard. Right in front of him stood a tall grave marker. He knelt down, resting his hand on the large stone. Alicia stood near the fence, waiting for Garren to pay his respects to Werner. She knew their story. And she was glad to see that he was thanking the one who gave him the ability to be a human. It sure was changing Filgaia better then any of the Councils or Demons could. Maybe that was why the Guardians trusted humans and were passive instead of aggressive. She folded her arms and heard Justine tell her _Told you to trust the humans. Silly little girl_. Upon hearing the lion laughed, she too giggled.

"Hey…" Alicia said, getting him to turn his attention to him. "You looked spooked in there."

Garren just stood up shaking his head slightly before looking up towards the bright sky. "That was Gallows…"

"You sure?" She asked.

"Had to be. At least he won't blow is cover…unless his cover is amnesia."

Alicia shook his head. "No, that was true amnesia…"

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about." A chuckle followed that sentence.

o-o-o-o

Holly leaned her elbows on the bar, and leaned her head on it. It was a Thursday afternoon, and it was quiet. Angela had traveled out once more to fetch Claudia, and there wasn't a customer in the bar. She was beginning to get used to the place and even enjoy it. Janus came in often, and through Angela, Holly learned so much about the Janus she once despised. He was a thug, but still, there were some things about him that surprised him. Things like how Janus was the reason the town didn't become a ghost town. And how Janus was the one who got the well to function so Little Twister had fresh water. He also managed to get some crops planted because of the increasing rain fall.

_It's so weird…She thought, resting on the bartop. I know he died. I watched him-we all watched him disappear in front of him. His demon body couldn't take it anymore, and it fell apart. But even if he managed to just disappear like the prophets did, it still doesn't change the fact that he'd be a demon right now and not himself. Unless…Janus did show up in front of us not in his demon form._

Her thoughts continued. She wondered if Janus knew who she was, or if he even remembered any of it. And yet, she couldn't press him for specific details. She couldn't let on that she was Virginia Maxwell, or else…Well, she could leave. But still, her arm never fully healed, and she wasn't confident in the accuracy of her right ARM. Although, her body seemed to compensate for itself by making her left arm stronger. But in the end that would probably mean firing her ARMs differently, and after doing it this way for twelve years, well, old habits die hard.

But hopefully, there would be no need to fire an ARM for a while. She had grown somewhat used to the town. Even though bandits were aplenty, she saw a different side to some people. Not to mention the bar fights were sometimes hilarious when both parties were completely trashed. For the most part, she was pretty safe at the bar. There had been one time in the last few months where an intoxicated patron threw his glass at her. She managed to duck down to avoid it. Before she could even stand up and reply, Janus had already bolted from his stool and caught the drunk in a headlock. She simply watched as Janus took immediate control of the situation, knocking the drunk around a bit before kicking him out of the bar. The part that sort of seemed the most ironic was that Janus wasn't paid, he simply acted like a bouncer.

She was doing a pretty good job in her mind, keeping in character of Holly. It was difficult, and her transition wasn't so smooth. As time went on, Holly turned out to be more of a shy, modest, and even weak girl who was prone to random fever flashes. She didn't know anything of the outside world, and proved to be pretty stupid at times. Like the time she poured water on the fire on the stove… But regardless, she found to fully stay in her character, she was keeping a journal. She wrote simple things and rambled about the people she met and how she missed her family, but she saw it as such a big step to move to Little Twister instead of living in Claiborne with everyone else. Upon reading it over, she'd smile, finding it pretty damn convincing.

"Afternoon Holly!" Holly looked up with a smile across her face upon seeing the blue haired Drifter enter the saloon. He smiled back and sat across the bar from her.

"Hey Janus," Holly smiled gently.

"Just a hey huh?" He teased, cracking his neck slightly as he rested his bayonet against the bar counter. "That's all your self-declared knight gets?"

Holly blushed before curtseying. "My apologies Sir Janus." A large grin spread across her face as she kept her position. "It's such a joy t'see you." Holly, unable to finish, allowed herself to burst into a giggle. Janus joined in with his laugh. Holly's eyes didn't move off of him once, even after Angela dragged Claudia back inside.

"_Ah swear…first Claudia…now 'Olly with 'er flashes!" Angela vented, pounding her fist on the bar top. "Claudia wastin' damn time an' 'Olly getting' outta work playin' sick!"_

_Janus cracked his neck and gave a strange look to Angela. "But, she was burning up. She passed out and I had to carry her inside."_

_Angela's face twisted slightly in frustration. She slammed a bowl of soup mixed with medicinal herbs on the counter. "Then you go take it up't'er Mr. Knight!" _

_Janus simply laughed at his former baby-sitter's outburst as he picked the hot bowl of soup up and brought it upstairs. He knocked on Holly's door before opening it slightly. "Yes…?" A weak voice answered._

_Janus walked in armed with a bowl of soup and a smile. He kicked the door shut behind him and looked at the weak girl resting in an arm chair he had brought up for her. "Angela told me since I took the role of being your knight I might as well bring you up your dinner and medicine," Janus chuckled. Holly simply smiled, accepting the soup with the metal spoon resting in its contents._

_There was a bit of silence as Janus walked over to her desk chair, sitting down the opposite way, arms resting on the back of the chair. He simply watched as Holly gingerly ate her soup. He felt protective of her, felt something rise inside of him that he hadn't felt in a long time. He almost told himself he couldn't remember the last time he felt it, but that would have been a blatant lie. It was 10 months and fourteen days before that he had felt it. The night he had been assigned to break into the train and steal the Ark Scepter for the Prophets. It really wasn't his sort of job, but the pay was good enough. Besides, it wasn't his first run-in with ancient artifacts, so he knew how to handle it. _

_But boy, he had had no idea how to handle what else was awaiting for him on the train. He could recall that moment clear as day, right to his dying moment. The way the girl stuck to her guns, her strength, there weren't many people like her in Filgaia. He couldn't help but be instantly infatuated with her. But he made a bad first impression, and that was a lesson he learned the hard way. And it drove him to madness._

_But now as she sat across, watching Holly delicately eat. He suddenly felt the need to be with her as much as possible. She was like his princess, and he'd been protecting her since the day she arrived in town. When she broke down from homesickness, he sat up with her, listening to her recount her tales. To make her smile, he would be a jackass in return. _

"_Hey…uhh…Holly…Can I tell you something?" Janus asked, his hand scratching the back of his head as if trying to hide his nervousness. Holly quietly nodded. "Something strange happened to me…I became a demon, and died." He looked into Holly's eyes to see nothing but puzzlement. "It's a long story, but that's to some psycho crack heads bent on taking over the world. Sounded like a fun diversion from the monotony of the wasteland and they paid well enough…but, thanks to justice police girl, well, she was my downfall. Didn't admit it, but since the day I met her I hit nothing but dead ends." He stood up, walking over to the clear door leading to the creaky balcony. As he looked outside he continued. "And I hated her so…because she reminded me of the way I had set out on the wasteland. I asked for her companionship, and when she shot me down, it only infuriated me. I figured she'd die out in the wasteland, being that green and all." Janus paused for a second, a strange smile crossing his face. "But when I saw that she was living that dream, instead of getting swallowed by the darkness, I…I couldn't help but respect her…" Janus sighed before turning around. "Eh, shit, looks like I rambled on…"_

_Holly simply looked up with a gentle, soothing smile on her face. Deep down, Virginia couldn't believe what she was hearing from Janus. Or maybe it was just a sack of bullshit to get sympathy from the bar maid - that she could see Janus doing. "Don't worry about it." She simply smiled._

_Janus walked over, his ungloved fingers gently touching Holly's warm cheek. "I'm not sure how I survived, but Holly…I…" He leaned in and kissed her burning forehead softly. "I'll be back to check on you," he whispered softly._

Janus pretended to be oblivious to the half door swinging open. Of course he knew Angela and Claudia had just walked in, but he instead leaned in over the bar to kiss Holly gently on the lips. "'Ey now! Janus, y'better not be the one gett'n mah help sick!" Claudia cried out, causing Janus to simply smile at Holly. "C'mon now! I ain't payin' 'er to be slackin' off!"

"All right…all right…" Janus said, finding it easier to avoid a smack from Angela.

Too late.

Angela walked over, and bitch-slapped him across the face. With a chuckle he rubbed his sore cheek. Angela turned to Holly. "You go clean upstairs, Claudia'll clean down 'ere," she said somewhat motherly. Holly nodded to Angela and smiled gently at Janus before walking up the stairs to her complete her duties.

As she straightened the bed covers and dusted the dozen room, her mind traveled several different courses. Of course she wondered how her team mates were all doing, as she did every single day. At moments she'd slightly regret her decision, but then caught herself, knowing it was for the best and it hadn't been good-bye. Somehow no matter what thought she followed, it wound up returning to Janus and the event that had happened just a few weeks before. Her mind slaved over the not-so-simple question of how the heck he had survived in the first place.

And then, as she was cleaning, she had an epiphany.

As Janus told her, he had died in the Yggsdrasil. And he remained that way, until her and her father changed the world. Or more of recreated the world. But when her and Werner restored the world, they did so using everyone's memories. The deceased that had received burial and were acknowledged as dead remained so, but Drifters such as Janus who more of disappeared then died, in the minds of most people, had a second chance. Dairus and Romero seemed oblivious to it, but Janus fully acknowledged the fact he had died and somehow got a second chance.

She giggled to herself. She _had_ always thought Janus was good-looking, but there was no way Virginia Maxwell would back down from her pride to date him. All the more reason for Holly to date him. She smiled and resumed cleaning.


	4. Hairline Fractured

**A/N: Oops, sorry for the long update period. I wrote this chapter, scrapped it, rewrote it, scrapped it again, and finally came up with a version I'm kinda sorta okay with. Anyway, it seems like this chapter decided to just be yet another build up to the next few chapters, but I promise they next two will be good (or at least better). Oh, and on a side note, you know you're really devoted to your fanfiction when you steal your copy of WA3 back from your friend just so you can find out the name of an ARMsmith. Anyway, enjoy!**

**+-+-+**

His hearty laugh echoed through the saloon. Her soft giggle following afterwards, brushing her long hair with a blush. "Oh c'mon Garren, it wasn't that funny!"

Garren chuckled, adjusting his cowboy hat, his smile still strung across his face. "Sure it was Emilia!"

Alicia just smiled softly to herself as she played Go Fish with with one of the other patron's son. They played back and forth, but Alicia was far from concentrating on their card game. Her thoughts were plaguing her, and even though the Guardians seemed relaxed, Alicia was beginning to grow worried that the task the Guardians had given her was becoming more and more difficult to achieve. She expected them to be angered as her and her sister used to become at each other, but instead they simply showed their infinite patience. "Hey! Hey! Your turn!" The brunette across the table yelled to her. She giggled and finished the game. The blonde girl walked over to her preoccupied brother, tugging at his worn denim jacket to get his attenion.

Garren looked down, a smile across his face, his hand resting on Alicia's back. Looking up, her eyes shooting unsaid words to him, she simply told him, "I'm tired!"

Garren squeezed her shoulder slightly, communicating back to him, understanding that she had something else to take care of and that she'd catch up with him later. With that said and done, the small blonde ran down to the end of the hall into their room. Once behind the closed door, she vanished.

"_Luceid! Raftina! Zephyr! Justine!" The dream child sang out._

"_**My, child, what is with your noise?**" snorted Luceid, rather irritated, causing Alicia to shoot a puzzled look at the purple wolf._

"_**Mind him note**," Raftina reply, her blonde locks falling over her shoulders as she glanced to the aggravated guardian. "**He has been this way since his return.**"_

"_**That's not it!**" Luceid hissed back, causing Alicia to hold her hands to her chest in a bit of surprise and Raftina to simply shake her head and smile. _

_Raftina's bright eyes focused on Alicia. "**Pray child, what is it that has brought you here when your task has mainly been keeping you in the third dimension?**"_

"_W-well…" Alicia stammered. _

_This simply amused Raftina. "**Come now, there is something in your eyes you wish to express.**"_

_Suddenly, though the Guardians were quite used to it, Alicia lashed out, her cry echoing through the Guardians. "How can this plan possibly work now! Can't you see everything that's going wrong with it! Jet denies completely who he truly is. He barely even acknowledges that he isn't the Garren he's pretending to be! And now instead of focusing on all of that, all he's doing is playing his guitar and flirting!" Alicia's arms flailed around her, her anxiety apparent through every word and motion. "Florina's still awaiting Jet's arrival, and Jet has no intenion of visiting her! Everytime I hint at it he draws away and changes the subject with some ridiculous reason! And what about Virginia! What the hell is she doing to help the situation? Dating Janus, who surely will take advantage and possibly strike his revenge upon her if given the chance. I mean! What if Virginia slips up? She's becoming dangerously close every day! And on top of that-"_

"_**Alicia**," Justine's gentle voice boomed throughout their minds. "**Calm yourself.**"_

"_But-!"_

"_**You heard him**," Luceid interrupted, obviously annoyed. Alicia simply folded her arms and looked between the Guardians._

"_**Did I not tell you to trust the humans?**"Justine asked._

_There was a short pause. "Yes, you did."_

"_**Then trust us, and trust the humans, dream child.**"_

"_But-"_

"_**Quiet!**" Luceid snapped._

"_**Luceid, calm your temper**," Raftina interjected, her hand resting gently on the neck of the purple wolf. "**Be at peace**."_

_Taking the silence as another chance to project her concerns, Alicia shouted out "But it's been a year now! Our plan should be well on its way now, and it has yet to begun!"_

"_**Time is but a passing dream**," the previously silent Zephyr interjected. "**Humans have a different view and perspective of time. While logically our plan will take nearly two years, yet would have begun months ago, it is quite possible the humans may wait six more months to initiate our plan, yet finish it within three**."_

_Alicia simply looked at the serpant, then turned her attention over to Justine as he repeated what he had said before, "**Trust the humans**." Alicia looked down to her white shoes, staring at them thoughtfully._

Garren smiled as he felt the girl rest in his arms. The noise in the saloon was rampant, but he felt at peace. _This feeling…is…I can't describe it. And yet it's calm and relaxing. _He looked at the red-haired ARMsmith and gently rubbed her shoulders. Their moment continued for a little longer, Garren's thoughts carrying him away. His heart pounds faster, his palms growing a little more sweaty as if his nerves were picking up right before an intense battle. But holding someone protectively in his arms, a memory popped back into his head.

"Hey Virginia, remember when you…"

Garren froze. He bit his lip as hard as he could, feeling a bit of blood leak onto his tongue. His eyes widened in fear as he inadvertently held his breath.

After a few long moments, it appeared that she hadn't heard him. But that still didn't change the fact that he had muttered her name. His breath was still panicked and short, though the girl he was holding didn't seem to notice.

No, that didn't work.

No matter how he tried to justify it in his mind, he couldn't come up with any reason as to why he just muttered her name. Sure, he had been remembering the time outside of Yggsdrasil when Virginia first got out of bed and he caught her moments before scolding her. But that still didn't explain exactly why he thought he was suddenly talking to her again.

"_-and aside from the fact that-"_

"_**Alicia**," Raftina said, attempting to interrupt her latest rant._

"_-I am going absolutely out of my mind from not only-"_

"_**Alicia!**" Luceid snapped._

"_-his constant dreams but hers-"_

"_**ALICIA!**" Justine exclaimed, scooping Alicia up with one arm, setting her on his shoulder._

_The frazzled dream child shook her head frantically, before exclaiming, "What!"_

_Alicia watched as a small smile slipped across the Guardian's face. "**Dream child, Filgaia's child is initiating our plan as we speak**." Alicia simply looked at him with a puzzled expression upon her face. _

"_**He spoke her name aloud**," Raftina said, a smile across her face as well. "The **surpressed feelings that he knew only in his dreams are beginning to surface themselves.**" Alicia's eyes widened with excitement and relief._

"_**Have faith Alicia**," Zephyr said. "**They need you now that they are beginning to understand. Watch him and guide him**."_

Garren's heart was still pounding nearly out of chest. He couldn't figure out why he was so frazzled about the whole thing. His cover wasn't blown since no one had heard him, and even so, he could've finagled his way out of it. And yet, the fact that he had addressed her aloud still caused his heart to pound and his cheeks to flush.

He had to go talk to Alicia. She might be able to provide an answer. After all, she was the one who was following him because of something he was looking for. So, if he was looking for an answer, she should be able to provide it. But now, he had to get away from the girl he had been courting. He had to clear his head and start from scratch. He couldn't blow anything now.

So, to get out of his situation, he half forced a large yawn and stretch, causing the ARMsmith to turn around. "Tired?"

"Yeah…" Garren trailed off. "Plus my sister's been having trouble sleeping through the whole night."

"Oh, really?" She replied, trying to look at Garren's eyes. "That's too bad." Garren could see the look of sympathy on her face. "Well, after all you two have been through…"

Garren nodded. "She's so weary from the travel over our last year, we'll probably stay here for a while…"

"Well," she began, a soft smile across her face. "I have an extra room at my place…"

"Thanks," Garren nodded. "But I think we'll stay at the saloon for a little while she gets over a few bumps."

"Of course," Emilia smiled, her hand resting on his arm. She watched as Garren smiled softly then leaned and kissed her cheek softly. "Good night Garren."

"G'night," he replied, waving his hand to her as he headed to his room for the night. As he walked he noticed from the corner of his eye a man dressed in a black outfit sitting in the shadows of the far side of the room staring at him. As Garren looked over to him, he simply rose from his seat and walked out of the saloon. Shaking his head slightly, he continued down to the hallway.

He walked into the empty room, locking the door behind him. In a swift motion, he removed the cowboy hat off of his head and threw it across the room as he walked to his bed. He looked about the room, his palms hot and sweaty, his heart beating out of his chest. Finally, he settled down on the bed, feet firmly planted on the floor, elbows resting on his knees, head buried in his hands.

Moments later he felt a small frame planted between his legs, arms resting on his legs, peering at him through his own hands. "What's wrong?" She asked, careful not to include any names in her question.

"Oh…uhh…" He looked up, looking around the room upon realizing that hat was on the other side of the room. "Nothing," he replied.

Alicia bit her lip, trying her hardest to keep from laughing. "Nothing?" The blonde child asked, her blue eyes staring at her. "Okay _Jet_, let's try again."

He suddenly looked up, returning her stare. She could plainly see the confusion and chaos that was planted in his eyes. She felt sorry for him, but knew that if he continued to run from it like he had during the last year, oh no, she didn't want to think about how much longer the plan might take them. At this rate, who knew that havoc that could be wrecked upon Filgaia due to _him_? "I…" But there was nothing following the one word aside from the bland silence that laid between them.

Alicia sighed softly, not sure of what to do next. "What happened when I was visiting with the Guardians?"

He drew a deep breath, and as she did, she was grateful that he had no idea she knew what had happened. But still, he would have to admit it all himself. Afterall, the majority of this plan rested on him, and he had to initiate all of this on his own, much to her dismay. If it were solely her plan, things would be different. But alas, she had no control over the Guardians will, and if they willed something, it always happened. "I was sitting there at the bar, holding Emilia." He spoke slowly as if the words he was speaking didn't belong to him. "And I remembered…I remembered a moment from the past. It was about her."

"Virginia?" Alicia asked, now sitting on the floor, looking up at the rather confused boy.

She noticed something changed in his eyes when she mentioned his name. "Yeah, Virginia. I remembered the time after Leehalt infected her with those nanomachines, and she was passed out at the lodge her father brought us to. When she woke up-Damn it!" He suddenly interrupted himself. "Why the hell did I have to remember something so dumb?" _And moreover, why the hell did it have that affect on me!_

Alicia said something to him, but another memory flashed through his head. He couldn't pinpoint the exact quotes, but it was something along the lines of Virginia lecturing him that no memory was unimportant and that they should all be cherished.

Does that mean that this small insignificant memory should be cherished too?

…Well, afterall, it _did_ make him smile for a moment.

_No, that's just Garren talking. There's a difference between Garren and Jet. I am Jet. I am a loner. The gella is what matters. That's all the matters. Not some dumb memories, not some ridiculous idealistic girl, and not some estranged dream child. I can't lose sight of who I am…_

_Who the hell am I kidding? I don't even know who I am since I've never known who I am. All I know is this lie I've managed to fabricate, because Virginia made me promise her that I'd go undercover. _

"Jet…Garren…just…listen to me okay?" Alicia said, interrupting his thoughts as she hopped up onto the bed next to him. "Whatever you did, whatever you said, if you keep pushing things down, they're only going to snap back up." She kept it short and sweet, silently hoping that her words had some affect on him.

For a moment, he didn't say anything. And then, as if the last few moments hadn't even happened, he continued his story. "When she woke up, she jumped back onto her feet, as if she hadn't been in a coma for the last few days. Stupid girl nearly passed out, but, I caught her before she fell and hit her head on the table." A small smile tugged at his lips, one that Alicia decided it was safer not to point out. "I scolded her, and she only smiled and laughed." His eyes moved to the ceiling, staring at it. "And for some reason while I was holding Emilia, I thought about her, and suddenly started talking to Virginia…as if it were her I was holding." He didn't say anything else. She only rested her head on his upper arm, her attempt to comfort him. She knew his dreams, she knew his repressed emotions, and all she could do was be there as he struggled to face, understand, and accept them. "I hope she's all right…" he whispered hoarsely. She glanced up, but decided to pretend she didn't hear him when he saw the desperation in his eyes. He was fighting a battle. He was fighting his battle.

**o-o-o-o**

Holly sat up in her room. It was early, the sun barely peeking over the horizon. She was feeling all right, only early morning grogginess affecting her. A few thoughts went through her mind, but nothing out of the ordinary. The same thoughts of wondering how her comrades were doing, and how long it would be until their names were cleared.

Silently, she pulled the bottom drawer of her nightstand, removing a white piece and a scarlet piece of torn fabric. Her hands gently caressed the coarse fabric as her eyes closed.

"_Wh-what are you doing?" Virginia heard him exclaim, the confusion in his voice evident and amusing at the same time. If she had looked up from her current task, she would have seen the blood rushing to his face._

"_Tying a bow," she replied with a smile._

_She looked up and peered at his face through the dark, trying to find any sort of reaction out of him, but assumed that he was annoyed with her, as always. _

"_Umm…why?" Even through his slight irritation with her, she still smiled. After all, it was Jet she was talking to, what else could she possibly expect from him?_

_But still, he was playing along, and that was enough for her while she was dealing with all the turmoil of the previous twenty-four hours. "Whenever you don't want to forget something, you tie a bow, so that when you untie the bow, you remember what you didn't want to forget." She couldn't help but smile as she explained it, sounding exactly like her mother did the first time she tied a bow around Virginia's finger. _

Holly just sort of chuckled to herself, because when she came out of her little trance, she found that she had tied the scarlet piece of cloth into a perfect small bow, which now rested on her lap. As she looked at it, she couldn't help but smile helplessly. It had been a year, and truly, she missed having him around. They were polar opposites sometimes, but other times they had so much in common. She always insisted on helping other people, while he tried to avoid human contact as much as possible. And yet, when it came down to the wire, they still risked their lives for another person. She knew her family, and had fond, and not-so-fond memories of them, while he didn't have a family and had no memories to speak of. And yet, even before they knew of his origins, they knew the same recipes and cooked the same way.

She bit her lip and held back a tear or two. She really missed him.There was no denying that. Admist all this life as a barmaid and dating Janus, she simply missed waking up in the morning before her comrades and being chipper while they awoke groggy from their dreamland. She missed Gallows' and Jet's bickering, while her and Clive plotted something pointless.

Everything. All of it. She had dreams of it every night. It was like sensory overload simply remembering the moments. Or dreaming of the moments. Poor decisions she made came to haunt her, and it wasn't like she could make a vow to change things now.

She was trapped, she was sure of it.

Sighing, she tied the shredded cloth around her hair as a makeshift ribbon, patting it softly when she was done. She had to be strong, she had to hold out. She couldn't blow it, couldn't lose her cool.

With a glance out the window at the rising sun, she smiled, finding a bit of courage in the glow of the morning light. Yeah, she would be all right. Today would be another day of cleaning, tending, and spending time with Janus. She would giggle softly as Angela scolded Janus, but would inwardly laugh herself to death from the humor of the situation. She was sure seeing a side of Janus Cascade she thought she never would.

A smile crossed her face as she placed her hand on the back of her head, playing with the tattered cloth. She would keep going today, tomorrow, and every day ahead. Nothing was too difficult for her, and she would overcome all of this.

And now, time to head downstairs and see which menial task Angela had prepared for them while Janus wandered in half asleep!

Holly brushed her hands down her dress, smoothing the front of it. As she walked down the stairs, she silently hoped that something interesting would happen during the day. Maybe there'd be a bar fight, or maybe Janus would propose to her. She bit her lip to prevent herself from bursting into laughter as she made to the bottom of the stairs. She was pretty sure that it wouldn't go over too well if Angela caught her walking down the stairs laughing first thing in the morning.

"'Olly! Y'need an'thin'?" Angela called out as she rushed inside the saloon, the door swinging wildly behind her.

"Why? What's goin' on?" Holly asked, her voice slowly picking up Angela and Claudia's accent.

"Roykman and Co.'s in town darlin', so ah'd suggest y'git out there," Angela replied, dropping the box of supplies she had brought inside before rushing back out. Holly nodded, going upstairs to get her gella before going outside to Roykman's caravan.

In the last year, his caravan certainly grew in size. He had always been a successful traveling salesman, and he aided their group of Drifters many times in many ways. Between his medicinal supplies and food to his advice to his willingness to share the information he learned, he always managed to help them in their desperate times. "Ah, it's Holly!" Roykman shouted out, waving his gloved hand to the barmaid walking towards his caravan.

"Gmorning Roykman!" Holly exclaimed back, waving her hand back to his.

"And how are you faring?" He asked with a smile.

Holly bowed slightly before standing straight. "Good, an' you?" She asked.

"Great now that I've seen your smile!" Roykman replied, which caused Holly to giggle and Angela to chuckle. "Hey, I got someone I wantcha to meet Holly." Holly nodded, her eyes widening a bit with excitement. "Hey! Derek! Over here!" Roykman waved to get the attention of a tall man dressed in khakis and a green button down shirt. As Holly watched Derek walk over to them, she saw brown hair with…green highlights? That seemed sort of odd.

"Yes?" Derek asked, pushing the sunglasses that hovered at the end of his nose towards his eyes.

"Derek, this is Holly. She's the lass I was tellin' you about yesterday."

As Holly looked at Roykman with a sudden intense bit of curiosity, Derek nodded, extended his fingerless-gloved hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Holly." Holly looked back at Derek, nodding slightly as she shook his hand. Their gaze set upon each other. There was something about Derek that…struck an odd chord with her. "If I can be of any assistance to you, please, do not hesitate to ask."

"Actually, could y'show me your fabric. Ah've been lookin' to make a new dress."

"Why, of course. Follow me," Derek said, motioning for Holly to follow him to the third wagon down.

There was small talk between them about the changing weather and Derek's theories that perhaps the old oceans of water will return due to all the rain and flooding. While Derek rambled on, Holly looked through bolts of fabric, hoping to find one to her liking.

Suddenly, she rested the bolt back on the wagon after looking around. "…Clive?" She whispered to him.

Derek stopped in the middle of his nearly incoherant sentence and looked at the girl standing in front of him. His brow frowed for a moment, obviously in thought or worry that perhaps he had been caught. That was when he was near positive of what he had noticed in her eyes. "Virginia?" He whispered back. "Is that really you?"

Holly's eyes immediately lit up. She resisted rushing in to hug him, as that might look weird, but still, she could barely contain her excitement. "You're okay!"

"Well yes," he whispered back, picking up a bolt of fabric to put on a show for anyone who might have been curiously watching. "I nearly got caught back in Humphrey's Peak last year. Roykman bailed me out, and since then I have been assisting his business. As you can see, it's grown in size."

Holly shook her head no before pointing to another bolt of fabric, picking up on the show Derek wished to present. "Yes, ah can see that." Derek began to chuckle. "What? What's so funny?"

An eye brow perked up as Derek chided in. "Picked up the accent, have you?"

"Hush now! Ah've been here for a year now, bartendin' at Angela's saloon."

Derek smiled, the memory apparent on his face. "How's that going?" He asked, showing a different bolt of fabric.

"Interestin' enough," Holly replied with a sigh as she motioned for several yards to be cut for her. "Ah'm datin' Janus."

Derek looked over, his tight ponytail falling over his shoulder as he looked at Holly increduously. "Cascade?" He whispered. A few snickers emitted from his mouth as Holly nodded slowly. "Well…that certainly is unexpected. Is it safe?"

Holly folded her arms. "It's been a year since ah came 'ere and met him…" She replied thoughtfully. "Ah'm seein' a side ah didn't know existed…"

Derek nodded. "As long as we are safe," he whispered, folding up the cut piece of fabric as Holly began looking at bolts of lace to compliment it.

"Have y'heard or seen from the others?" Holly held her breath, awaiting the answer.

Derek shook his head after a moment. "There…was one boy who reminded me of Jet, his name was Garren and he was built his size and their voices sounded somewhat alike, but their personalities are completely different."

"Maybe he took my suggestion of actin'?" Holly asked, unrolling some lace.

"It is highly doubtful. He was traveling with a small child that he called his little sister."

As Holly handed the bolt of lace to Derek to be cut, Derek noticed that her eyes lose some of their excitement. "Have faith," he whispered even lower to her. "We'll come together in the end."

"O-of course!" Holly exclaimed, pulling the gella from her skirt pocket, handing it to Derek.

Later, that afternoon, Holly and Angela were sitting at one of the tables with Roykman and Derek while Claudia was preparing lunch for all of them.

"So whatcha'll been up ta?" Angela asked after glancing over to Claudia to make sure she wasn't being so careless as to burn down the saloon.

"Just traveling," Roykman replied, folding his arms. "Same old business."

"Anythin' new goin' 'round?" Angela asked, eager to hear stories of other saloons and how to attract more to her own.

"Musical entertainment has become quite popular over the last few months," Derek explained, fidgiting with the sunglasses in his hand. "Just about everywhere we go has either a singer with a band or offers a kareoke night with a guitarist and drummer."

Angela rested her hand against her face in thought. "That sounds like a fine idea…" she said. "Jus' who now am ah gunna find to perform?" She trailed off.

"Well, Derek here's an excellent guitarist," Roykman explained. Holly thought for a moment, then did indeed remember the nights they spent at Humphrey's Peak when Clive would play his guitar for everyone.

"Holly likes'ta sing all the time," Claudia pointed out.

All eyes turned to Holly, who immediately blushed. "Wouldja be willin' ta try darlin'?" Angela asked. "Ah've heard'ja singin' 'round 'ere before."

Holly thought for a moment. Music by no means had ever been her forte, though she used to have fun singing with Kaitlyn when Clive used to play. "Sure, ah'll do it."

"I'll assist her then, learning how to write and perform," Derek offered.

Roykman grinned. "Just find yourself a drummer and you got yourself a band Angela."

Shortly after lunch, Derek and Holly went to the storage room of the saloon where Derek gave her her first lesson. Holly took notes while Derek strummed out chords and helped her with lyrics.

_Maybe, just maybe this Garren will be attracted to a place where there's music. And then…I can see for myself whether or not this Garren is Jet!_

"Hey! I can play guitar too!" Derek and Holly looked up and at each other upon hearing Romero exclaim. "The hell y'got some salesman playing for?"

"We aren't staying here for long Romero," Roykman replied calmly. "Derek's simply helping Holly with a few lessons, then we'll be on our way." Derek and Holly looked at each and stiffled a laugh.


	5. Explosions Within

**A/N: Well, here it is, Chapter 5 when the true plot finally shows, and all the characters are finally revealed (I think :-)! ). The song within is "Let me go" by 3 Doors Down, and it really helped me to finish this chapter. Enjoy :-D**

**+-+-+**

He was sprawled out on the bed in the extra room Emilia had to spare for him and Alicia. His eyes were plastered to the ceiling, his hands pressed tightly to his forehead. The black cowboy hat sat next to his head, as if mocking him. His breath was short, palms sweaty, heart pounding out of his chest.

Just two days before, he had left Florina's Secret Garden after an abrupt decision to visit her a week before, which was only a couple days after he spurted _her_ name aloud.

"No wonder Alicia was so intent on visiting Florina…" He mused to himself aloud before going over everything in his mind one last time before making a decision.

_Though she didn't object, Alicia was quite surprised to find her and Garren sitting upon Small Devil as they leaped over the crevasse. He hadn't said much of anything, nor had done much of anything. He kissed Emilia good bye and told Alicia to hurry along. Perhaps the Guardians were right, and they would handle everything all on their own. But still, Alicia was anxious for things to be set into motion. If the Ark of Destiny captured one of them, there could be some serious repercussions. _

_Shortly after high noon, Garren found himself tying Small Devil to a large post right at the entrance of the Secret Garden. He drew a deep breath, refusing to look Alicia in the eye. One foot in front of the other, each boot stomped against the green ground. Underneath the hat, he watched Florina approach him, her hand gently placed in front of her mouth, her eyes widened at the seemingly-stranger. As if on cue, after Alicia walked next to him, he brought his hand to his hat and removed it, white knuckles clutching the black cowboy hat which had previously been his protection. Soon Florina dropped her hand, rushing to Jet to hug him. Swallowing hard, his heart pounding out of his chest, Jet returned the hug._

"_You've finally arrived!" Florina shouted, quite excited before skipping back to one of her gardens._

_Jet simply stood there, having no idea what to do next. No words came to his head, no actions came to his body. Alicia took a step forward, looked over her shoulder at him, and continued to walk to a log around the small fire pit. His eyes followed her at first, before looking at the campfire site itself, seeing a man dressed in torn denim pants and a faded trench coat. His brow furrowed slightly for a moment before the blue-haired man rose. "Long time no see," he said with a smile, a breeze catching his red bandana slightly. "How's the guitar treating you?"_

_Jet blinked for a few minutes, his stomach clenched in knots. He knew something was up, and he did not like the feel of any of it. "Just fine," he managed to reply after swallowing the lump in his throat. He watched as Alicia sat down on the log to the right of the blue-haired stranger he had met a year ago. His thoughts were driving him nuts, and his heart pounded faster. _

"_Jet," a gentle voice interrupted his thoughts. "Why don't you sit down with us?" Florina sat down next to Alicia, motioning to the small log across from the stranger. _

"_That may be a good idea," the stranger added in. "We have a lot to discuss."_

_Jet looked up, his amethyst eyes filled with fear as he glanced between the three. Alicia simply smiled at him, in an attempt that he knew was to comfort him. _

_Maybe she was right. Maybe things had changed in a year. Normally, Jet would have simply looked or walked away. And yet, he just knew he couldn't. Maybe it was the experience of learning about his lack of memories that forced him to realize it would catch up to him in the end, but either way, he knew what he had to do._

_One foot in front of the other. He sat down on the log. His motions more fluid then he anticipated. "C'mon now Jet, quit the long face!" The stranger sitting across from him said, causing his head to snap and stare at the stranger's face. "My apologies. I believe you've gone an entire year without knowing my name. I'm Rudy. Rudy Roughnight." Jet simply nodded._

"_Jet," Alicia said, looking over to him. "There's a lot that we have to tell you. Just…hear us out."_

_Again, he simply nodded, clutching his hat in his hands._

"_I'll start," Rudy offered, drawing attention back to himself. His arms folded across his chest as he started to explain. "Like you and your comrades, my allies and I once had the blessings of the Guardians to battle the Demons. There were the four Quarter Knights, Ziekfried included, their Mother, a little annoying Demon called Zed, and another Demon known as Boomerang. Though their intentions were different, their goal was to exterminate the Guardians and those living on Filgaia." Jet listened, his eyes roaming from Rudy to the fire to the two who looked like little girls sitting on the other log. "Ziekfried went to great ends to destroy the information to restore Mother, since she desired to destroy Filgaia, while he wished to adapt Filgaia to his needs."_

"_That's where all the terra-forming came in, right?" Jet asked, his eyes focusing back to Rudy._

"_Right. When the prophets came along, he managed to restore himself."_

Yeah, yeah,_ Jet thought. _I know all this stuff. I wasn't ignoring all the conversations that were going on. But someone had to shut up and listen and keep track of all of it, although Clive had that covered…

"_But…didn't that all happen hundreds of years ago?"_

"_Well," Rudy replied with a smile. "Yes, in fact it did." Rudy chuckled, seeing the puzzled look on Jet's face. "Like you, I'm not a normal human." He saw the frown on Jet's face. "I'm…a Holmcross."_

"_A what?" He asked, the puzzled look on his face plastered there._

"_Essentially…half machine, half human. That's the easiest way to narrow it down…" Jet just nodded slowly. _

"_He was created by my uncle," Florina added in. Jet looked over to the flower girl, swearing that his head was going to explode. "Long ago, Elws coexisted on Filgaia with humans. Using the Guardians powers, they could manipulate nearly every force. With that, my uncle created Rudy as a prototype. The others made after him were destroyed, but my uncle made it a point to hide him."_

"_So you're an Elw?" Jet asked. Florina nodded with a smile. "I…thought they all died out…"_

_Her head shook negatively. "The Elws created their own dimension and moved there. However, as atonement for my uncle, my mother was forced to stay on Filgaia. She grew flowers and herbs too. I decided to do the same for Filgaia." A gentle smile crossed her face, recounting her mother the way she did. "And my father is Rudy," she giggled slightly, causing Rudy to simply smile._

_This was really getting strange for Jet. Demons, and Holmcrosses…Elws…what the hell did they all matter? Sure, he was created from Filgaia's memories so to speak, but, that didn't mean he wanted to get involved in all this saving-the-world-from-Demons crap again. Hadn't one time already been enough?_

"_Here's the deal Jet," Alicia interjected, knowing Jet's thoughts without actually reading his mind. "Boomerang's returned. He's not a threat to Filgaia itself, at least directly." Jet folded his arms, his temper building inside of him. "When he was here on Filgaia, Luceid threw his support to Boomerang then to the Elws and Humans. Since then, the Guardian of Desire has recovered himself. But now that Boomerang's returned, he's beginning to waiver. Filgaia's in a state of recovery, losing Luceid's strength can cause serious problems."_

_He was about to lose it. "And why the hell do I need to know all this?" Jet asked, his death grip tightening on his cowboy hat. Oh, how he wanted to put it back on and leave on Small Devil and just go on ignoring it._

"_Because…" Alicia sighed softly, not sure where to begin explaining._

_Rudy jumped in for her. "Boomerang is a formidable opponent, and he picks his battles wisely. It's difficult to go after him because of that. If I could, I would fight him, but he won't fight me, since my friends and I already killed him. But…" He trailed for a moment. "I believe that you and your friend Virginia stand a chance in defeating him."_

_Suddenly his eyes widened in anger. Jet leapt to his feet, his voice echoing through the gardens. "Why the hell are you dragging her into this! She's already going through hell enough, just leave her alone!"_

_Just as sudden as his spurt of anger, so was the realization of the words that poured from his mouth. He hadn't mentioned her name in a year, yet in the same week he talked about her twice. His eyes roamed around from her cabin, to the field of wildflowers, to the nearby forest. Without making eye contact with anyone, he sat back down, the fire catching his attention. _

_The worst part about his outburst, he noted, was the fact that the three other…well, oddballs that he was with didn't even seem to notice. They just went on as if it wasn't even important. "Virginia is the descendant of my two companions, Cecilia, the Princess of Adelhyde and Jack, a knight of the Kingdom of Arctica. You hold Luceid's Medium. Surely he'll be interested in fighting the two of you to see your skills."_

_Jet just sat there, hands clutched to his head._

That had been such an odd twenty-four hours for him. Hearing about the past that somehow had to do with the present. Jet versus Garren…Luceid not giving into Boomerang's lure…Virginia. Oh yeah, that **was** sort of amusing. Virginia, a princess. _Sure, maybe if the damn girl would shut up and chill out for a few minutes…_ Jet heard the door crack open and then shut a moment after. He didn't move as he felt Alicia sit on the edge of the bed and watched Jet.

Now the choice was his. Rudy and Alicia informed him that if something went haywire with Luceid, it could very easily affect his strength and abilities. Although he lied to himself about it, he was unable to help but be concerned that maybe Boomerang would try to hunt down Virginia. That thought alone made his stomach tie in knots.

But, even if he did decide to head out, where the hell would he start? He had no idea what type of person Virginia was posing as or what she looked like. He had no idea where she was residing. For all he knew the reaper could have already claimed her from Filgaia.

Okay, now that thought was just plain uncool.

Jet's eyes closed for a moment, and Alicia simply watched. He took a deep breath. Maybe, deep down, he sort of missed some of her crazy childish antics. Maybe, just maybe. He sat up suddenly, his eyes meeting Alicia's bright blue ones. "Have you decided?" She asked quietly.

In one swift motion, Jet placed his hat on his head and rose out of the bed. Moving quickly, though not hurriedly, he began gathering his belongings to put into his back. His ARM returned to its holster, attached firmly to his belt. The bag was flung over his shoulder, his guitar following it shortly after. He looked over to Alicia, simply nodding, unable to find words at the moment.

_**One more kiss could be the best thing,**_

_**And one more lie could be the worst.**_

_**All these thoughts are never resting.**_

_**You're not something I deserve.**_

Garren walked down the stairs to the small living room where Emilia was sitting, flipping through an ARM magazine. She stood up, slightly puzzled. "Are you all right Garren?" She asked, walking towards him.

Garren sighed softly. "I'm sorry Emilia, but Alicia and I need to leave." He could barely look at her face as soon as he saw the sad expression she wore. "I think it's time that we head back home to face our demons," he explained.

"Well, that is far more important, isn't it?" Emilia smiled softly. "Just promise me you'll take care of yourself Garren."

She could see only his faint smile and his response. "I will, I promise." With that, she leaned up to kiss his lips softly. He returned the kiss, his hand resting gently on her shoulder.

Emilia then turned to Alicia, kneeling down to the small child. The ARMsmith pulled her in for a tight hug. "Y'be a good girl now, all right?"

Alicia put a big childish grin on her face. "Okay!"

Emilia smiled. "Good." She rose back to her feet. She looked at Garren one more time. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Garren replied, walking out with Alicia, leaving Emilia with a tear in her eye.

_**In my head there's only you now**_

_**As this world falls on me.**_

_**And in this world there's real and make believe.**_

_**This seems real to me.**_

Once inside the locked cabin of the train, Jet threw the hat down on the other bench. Alicia sat next to him, letting him be alone with his thoughts, which Jet was grateful for.

_How the hell did I get into this shit? And how the hell does she have that power on me. She's always been like that. She throws herself into danger, and I'd always run in after her. When she dashed towards Maya in Serpent Coils, I just didn't want to see her get crushed under the boulders. Heh, I don't know why I did that. Clive and Gallows didn't even move as she ran out there. _

Jet sighed again. _I can't believe I'm doing this. We agreed that we were going to steer clear of each other until our names are cleared. Why the hell did she suggest that anyway? She probably didn't even bother to change her bandages after she left me on the train. _He reached for the inside pocket of his denim jacket. Gingerly he removed a beat up piece of paper and a small strip of purple cloth. He read the note over, finding his heart pounding. Had it really been an entire year since he had last seen her? His fingers ran over the purple cloth idly.

_**You love me, but you don't know who I am.**_

_**I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand.**_

_**And you love me, but you don't know who I am.**_

_**So let me go, just let me go.**_

Thoughts ran through his head at a mile a minute. The train would be arriving in an hour or so, since it was only a short ride to Westwood station from Midland. Once there, he wasn't sure if he would head to Claiborne or to Little Twister, since he really didn't have a lead to either. In fact, he didn't have any sort of leads. If Alicia, Florina, or Rudy had any idea where he should be going, where Virginia was hiding, or where this Boomerang guy was, none of them were spilling the beans, which was frustrating him. At least he knew that she wasn't at Baskar Colony, as he had been there several times in the last year, and for sure she wasn't in Jolly Roger. If he recalled correctly, she did seem to enjoy Claiborne more, but Little Twister may be a safer place to hide. Shaking his head slightly, as if that would shake off the many thoughts in his head, he looked down to his hands, only to find that his fingers had tied the purple cloth into a bow. He snorted slightly, just staring at it.

_**I dreamed ahead to what I hoped for,**_

_**And I turned my back on loving you.**_

_**How can this love be a good thing?**_

_**I now know what I'm goin' through.**_

"_On the day…_Ahahaha!" Holly suddenly burst out laughing, setting the microphone down. Derek stopped in the middle of his chord, his fingers releasing the chord but his right hand still following through, leaving a very odd sound. Echoing through the saloon along with Holly's the laughter caused Angela to raise an eyebrow slightly.

"Are y'sure y'can git this for tonight?" Angela asked, blinking slightly.

Holly stopped laughing before looking up at Derek, then to Angela. "Ah think we can."

"Yes, I do believe if we can make it through the entire song we will be fine. We have the other two down already," Derek said.

"Can't I play tonight?" Romero frowned, sitting at one of the tables.

"Oh, give it up Romero," Janus said, lifting his hand up as if to shrug off his lackey's complaint. "They're leaving in a couple days anyway." Romero just grumbled as Holly and Derek went through the song they co-wrote.

At the end of the song, Holly and Derek bowed while the others in the saloon clapped. Janus stood up and cleared his throat, looking around at the other people in the room before looking at Holly. "And I got an announcement for everyone." A grin came across his face as Holly looked at him slightly puzzled. "Holly and I are getting married."

Cheers echoed throughout the saloon as the couple looked at each other. Though completely shocked, Holly rose, walking to Janus. The couple embraced, and smiles could be found throughout the room.

After a few moments, Holly excused herself to rest for her performance that night. As she bolted up the stairs, her mind screamed out so many things, none of which she could keep track of.

_**In my head there's only you now**_

_**As this world falls on me.**_

_**And in this world there's real and make believe.**_

_**This seems real to me.**_

Once she was inside her room, she stood in the middle of the room. Her heart pounded, her eyes darted about nervously. In one sudden motion she fell to her knees, silently sobbing into her hands. Janus had just what? And since when had she agreed to marry him?

True, it was a common tradition for the man involved in a relationship to simply announce to his friends and family, but she had sworn up and down that when she was going to go into a relationship with the possibility of long-term commitment that he would _ask_ her first before simply announcing it. And Janus had the damn audacity to just go and announce it to everyone!

…Well…

_That's because Virginia, you are not you…You're Holly._

Her sobs increased in intensity after that one coherent thought. It broke her heart to know that now she was trapped in her situation. There was no backing out of the marriage now, even though he had just announced it. Who knew what possible repercussions could be thrown at her? Especially if the word traveled. Where would she possible go? Her arm never fully healed, and she hadn't fired her ARMs in a year. With her wavering faith and aching heart, she couldn't find a way out. Her eyes snapped open at the realization at how much this whole acting as another character was putting a strain on her.

Wiping her eyes, she crawled across the room to her nightstand. With shaking hands, she slowly pulled the bottom drawer open. Moments later, the red and white clothes were clutched to her chest, her sobbing calming, her heart relaxing.

_**You love me, but you don't know who I am.**_

_**I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand.**_

_**You love me, but you don't know who I am.**_

_**So let me go, just let me go.**_

Somehow, simply holding pieces of Jet's scarves eased her. It even drew a small smile across her face. It made her remember things, like the night they first met. She remembered looking into his eyes and being intrigued by them. She was reminded of the times he saved her life, and standing there, looking at him sympathetically when he discovered his origins. Yes, she remembered clearly how his the fear in his eyes was replaced by something else. It was a mix of being thankful for her comfort, and finding strength to move on.

The way they used to playfully argue back and forth. Oh, he used to burn her up and get her going to the point where Gallows would have to forcefully drag her away while Clive simply shook his head, obviously amused by the situation. They were at odds about everything.

And yet, down to the nitty gritty, they always knew the _exact _argument the other was going to use. That always used to confuse Clive and Gallows with the erratic-ness of their shouts. He knew that she would be dreadfully idealistic. She knew that he challenge her every word, even if his argument didn't make any sense. He knew she'd always win every argument, and deep down, she knew that he'd always back her up, no matter what the line came down to.

And that, right then, was when she made the decision she would not abide by the unwanted marriage, and she would spread her wings and traverse across the wasteland again.

_**No matter how hard I try, **_

_**I can't escape these things inside I know, I know.**_

He was unable to remove his eyes from the purple bow that was sitting in his lap. Not like tying a bow or not made any difference. It wasn't like he could forget her anyway. He hadn't had any dynamic memories aside from her father teaching him how to survive on the wasteland. But still, he was just another reminder that he could never forget her and the affect that she had on him. After all, he never made it a point to rush in if Maya was in danger, and damn if he didn't wait until the last second to save Gallows and Clive from something. It was always _her_.

He leaned his head back, eyes glancing outside. Most things seemed to lead back to her. Like their debate over who's version of Werner's Camp Stew was better, yeah, she'd always win that. Or how she always found a way to sit next to him at dinner, or on a train. Or how she managed to get hurt at the worst moments so he would wind up carrying her, no matter how much she fussed. And then there was the last time he saw her, when she fell asleep, her head gently resting in the nook of his arm.

His eyes widened for a moment upon the realization that deep down, he did indeed miss being near her. Even though he had become a far more social and mature person in the last year, he felt chunks of him missing. Staring at the ceiling, now he knew why.

_**When all the pieces fall apart,**_

_**You will be the only one who knows, who knows.**_

Shesaw down in the middle of the room, the skirt of her dress puffed around her. In her hands she still held onto the small pieces of cloth. She still had the looks of a frail barmaid who only knew from Claiborne to Little Twister and nothing else of Filgaia. But awoken in her heart was the will of an idealistic Drifter, who was now plotting a way to get out of a situation she had absent-mindedly gotten herself into.

No, she wasn't going to do anything insane or stupid like rush into the Ark of Destiny and inform the angered believers that she and her teammates were innocent as Janus had predicted she would. But she was going to get out and find Garren. If it really was Jet, chances were that he wouldn't stay in the same place for a long time. Sure, the music here might attract him, but if what Clive and Roykman said were true, then surely she'd be able to find him at any of the saloons in Filgaia. But with her arm in the condition it was, and she was more then likely a bit rusty after not fighting for a year, it wouldn't be a good idea to go out by herself. However, Roykman was leaving early next week. Maybe, just maybe she could ask Clive if they'd wait until early morning so she could go with them. Yes, she could undoubtedly keep the façade on for the weekend and then she would spread her wings again.

_**You love me but you don't know who I am.**_

_**I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand.**_

_**You love me but you don't know who I am.**_

_**So let me go, just let me go.**_

While Garren and Alicia were setting up camp for the night, Holly was putting on a flawless first performance with Derek as her guitarist and Ian as her drummer. The next day Holly slept in late, much to the disliking of Angela, while Garren and Alicia set off for the day's journey to Little Twister.

_**You love me but you don't,**_

_**You love me but you don't,**_

_**You love me but you don't know who I am.**_

Dusk was beginning to settle over the town of outlaws. Crowds were gathering to the saloon after catching wind of the fantastic performance by the doubling as Janus' new fiancé. Holly stood backstage with Derek, having pre-performance jitters, after agreeing upon their departure date, while Garren and Alicia stepped beneath the sign for Little Twister, tying Small Devil up at the gate. Alicia danced around acting like his little sister while Garren simply tugged at his hat, walking towards the saloon.

_**You love me but you don't,**_

_**You love me but you don't,**_

_**You love me but you don't know me…**_


	6. Captured Flight

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter, full of song-ficcy goodness (or badness, take your pick), drama, and more of "OH MY GOD DAMNIT, SOMETHING HAPPEN BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM!" Ahem. (See, even I want more from my chapters XD) Anyway, I also wish to apologize. My main motivation for this fanfic has come from my own personal issues. The way the characters act, what they say, their desires, all stem initially from my personal life. I've tried my hardest to not Mary-Sue it by keeping everyone in character and the story in perspective. However, I feel as if I've failed and have been focusing on the wrong things. I'll finish the fic the way I had initially planned, but I feel it's unfair to pass this off as anything but an extension of my own frustrations and own wishes upon how things will end between my Jet and I. So, as promised, the next chapter. And again, I apologize.**

Garren and Alicia walked in, putting on their show of brother and sister before sitting down at an empty table towards the far side of the room away from the small stage. The barmaid walked over, taking Garren's order of a beer and Alicia's of a chocolate milk, promising to be back before the entertainment began. She did as she promised, much to Garren's surprise.

"Thanks y'all for bein' here tonight," The girl up front began. Garren's eyes narrowed slightly, focusing on her. She had brownish hair, a blue dress, and eyes. Something stood out about her eyes. "So anyway, Ah think y'all know tonight's only mah second night…" A few cheers went throughout the crowded saloon. Garren watched as she turned to her guitarist, a tall man with brown hair and green highlights, and her drummer, a man dressed in a beige trench coat. As the music began, Garren leaned back, intrigued to hear the song she informed the audience her and her guitarist had written.

"_**All across this threatening sky**_

_**Full of tales of danger and war**_

_**I heard a thunder, a distant thunder**_

_**And the wind begins to take form."**_

Garren's eyes widened slightly upon hearing the girl's voice. His stomach tied into a knot. Something inside of him just knew it was _her._ But, then again, he couldn't be positive. She hardly looked like _her_, even if their voice did sound the same.

"_**Rushing through, it breaks through the clouds**_

_**Calling out to time's open door**_

_**The scars of history will be a mystery**_

_**Spread your wings; it's time to soar!"**_

He had a made a mental note to make it a point to listen to the lyrics, but he felt them calling out to him. It simply sounded so like _her_. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard her sing about the "scars of history". Sure, any Drifter would deal with them, but he had been singing and traveling for a year and had never heard of anyone else sing about them. And Guardians knew that girl always analogized everything to her spreading her wings and soaring.

"_**And with the guiding hand we'll fly**_

_**Back through the corridors of time**_

_**To find the key and unlock our destiny**_

_**Spread your wings**_

_**Together tattered wings unfurl**_

_**Through freedom, changing our world**_

_**With the bell of the hour to feel secure."**_

As she sang, Garren leaned back in his chair, nearly forgetting all about the beer he had been enjoying. He soon found himself reminiscing, which caused him to smile softly, something Alicia caught from the corner of her eyes.

"_C'mon Jet! Join the rest of us!" Virginia piped up, sitting on the floor with Kaitlyn in her lap._

"_Yeah!" Gallows responded, holding up his half-emptied beer bottle. "Clive's gett'n his guitar and we're all going to sing!"_

_He stood there in the corner, arms folded, leaning against the wall. "Hmph," was his reply, hiding behind his tattered scarves._

"_Come on Jet! Please?" Viriginia begged, Kaitlyn chiming in on the "please"._

"_I don't like to sing, all right!" _

_He only watched as Virginia and Kaitlyn looked at each other and giggled at his outburst._

_As Clive walked in with his recently tuned guitar and sat down on the couch, he looked up at Jet. "It's a good stress reliever, Jet. It'll help all of us loosen up and unwind."_

_Virginia muffled a giggle as Jet snapped back about just learning about himself before staring out the window. He couldn't help but listen to all of them sing, though he refused to show it. _

He felt a small shiver crawl slowly up his spine while watching the barmaid perform. The 'Holly' moved, reminded him of _her_. _You're an idiot,_ he scolded himself. _There is no god damn way that girl can be Virginia! Virginia's…too…too…not like her!_

"_**In the dark, unable to see **_

_**I stood tall and dared to dream.**_

_**To find the answer, just one answer,**_

_**And the truth with lead us as one."**_

Garren found his heart pounded just slightly faster. He had completely forgotten about Alicia, about the beer sitting in front of him, about the guitarist, about the drummer. His eyes were solely focused on the frail-looking girl singing on stage. He had been near enough musicians over the course of year to notice when someone was singing just for show, or whether they were trying to get something out from within. She, quite obviously, was showing her heart to the bar, but in a somewhat subtle way. That's when he knew it couldn't be her. She was never, ever, ever subtle about anything. _She probably doesn't even know what the word subtle means!_ He mused. _…But…you WERE always the one who dreamed in the darkest hours. You swore up and down the only time to dream was during them, because naturally you only sleep at night, when it's dark…or some round-about logic like that…_

"_**We will ride through the eye of the storm,**_

_**Holding on to hearts beating strong.**_

_**Keeping our eyes on the new horizon,**_

_**The tides of war will turn with our soul."**_

Another smirk crossed Garren's face, as he soon found himself connecting his journey with all the lyrics of her song, as if she herself had traveled the journey. _You made us ride straight into anything…Danger? Didn't matter. You didn't care if something was a trap…_Garren tugged the front of his cowboy hat down slightly. He had the familiar feeling of blood rushing to his face, which was frustrating because he didn't understand why. It wasn't like Emilia was sitting there teasing him or anything. He was simply listening to a song, and getting mildly irritated at himself for connecting it to his old journey. Once again, he blamed it on Virginia as the interlude music began. Drawing a deep breath, he decided to simply listen to the song. No more connections. No more thinking of _her_.

"_**I recall the days of value,**_

_**All around was safety and peace.**_

_**How could I've known then, there'd be a time when**_

_**All would fall at the foot of a beast."**_

Garren's arms folded closely to him, a reaction Alicia had predicted would happen when he ran into her again. His eyes narrowed slightly, attempting to hold true to his conviction, simply just to listen and enjoy the music. _You were so damn naïve back then…You couldn't see five feet in front of you…and if you tried you'd trip over your own two feet…_He shook his head, as if that would shake the thoughts out of his mind.

"_**On the day we took to the skies**_

_**Full of hope, so anxious to fly**_

_**We soared higher, and never tired**_

_**With a fire deep in our eyes."**_

His eyes widened. Lips parted slightly, breath seeming to left his body, lungs ignoring every command to pull it back in. Something in Holly's voice changed. It was as if memories were sweeping her up into a dream state. He watched, knowing that the song meant more to her then she would ever admit. Call it a musician's instinct, but he just simply knew. His thoughts swirled about _her_, no matter how much he tried to ignore them. His heart ached, though he refused to admit it still. The lyrics stuck out to him, describing the girl he so sorely missed.

"**_And with the guiding hand we'll fly_**

_**Back through the corridors of time**_

_**To find the key and unlock our destiny**_

_**Spread your wings**_

_**Together tattered wings unfurl**_

_**Through freedom, changing our world**_

_**When the smoke fills the air, I'll be there."**_

Garren's arms were folded snuggly around his body, and his hands were now tightening its grip on his arms. He watched her actions closely, scrutinizing every move. His ears listened as she belted out the last line. _Yes, you were always right there in the moment…_ His thoughts went back to Serpent Coils, Ka Dingel, and just about every encounter with Janus, the prophets, Seigfried, and Beatrice. No matter what happened, _she_ always kept the determination inside of her. It was like a promise she held to and wouldn't allow herself to break.

"_**In the face of disaster we stand.**_

_**Racing far, we'll fight and defend.**_

_**The cries of thunder, **_

_**An angry thunder**_

_**Testing those who built on the sand."**_

If Garren's brain and mouth had been connected during the song, at this point he would have been chuckling, recalling the way Virginia would stand there, brown hair whipping around in the wind, ARMs in hand, the most determined look on her face. Normally, Gallows would be looking about, probably half hung-over, Clive would be watching the back, and he…he would fold his arms and roll his eyes. But secretly, yeah, deep down he couldn't help but admire the girl a little bit. She stood up to anything and everything that tried to push her down. _And if she fell…I always caught her_,he mused to himself.

"_**They can try to tear off my wings, **_

_**But they can't erase all my dreams.**_

_**We'll fight for freedom**_

_**And beat the system**_

_**This is our turn; this is our time."**_

Garren's ears immediately picked up the difference in tone of voice, causing his eyes to shoot up to the girl performing up front. All he could think about was Virginia, and saw Virginia in the girl up front. The way she held herself, the way she expressed herself. The words fit all of it so perfectly. He could feel inside of him that the song was describing their attempt to dodge their punishments for saving Filgaia. But she…she would never stop dreaming. She could be on her death bed and still dreaming about what she'd do when she finally got better. _That…that has to be you…_

The girl bowed, and began to sing her next song, far shorter then her first, though Garren was far from completely listening.

_But, I can't be sure that is her. After all, I was positive when I recognized Gallows in Boot Hill, but now I'm only slightly sure. I'll have to try to talk to her later…I have to know…_

Roughly forty-five minutes later, Holly took her final bow, setting the microphone back in place before motioning for the wild applause to go to Derek and Ian as well. She had been taking note of the audience, much larger then it had been the night before. Her eyes had been watching, taking note of her new fiancé, Claudia, the city, the outsiders, everyone and everything. And in the middle of her first song, she couldn't help but notice a man in the back, a black cowboy hat covering his face and a little girl sitting with him. Her heart had pounded and her eyes had widened as she recalled Derek's description of him. However, she knew she had to keep her focus, so she made it a point to look everywhere but the table in the far back corner of the saloon.

"Derek!" Holly exclaimed in a whisper, looking over her left shoulder at the guitarist. "Ah think…Ah think he's here!"

"Who?" Derek asked, his head turning slightly to the side.

"_Him_!" She continued in her hushed voice.

"Then perhaps you should speak with him. That would clear the air, would it not?" Derek asked, removing the guitar strap from his shoulders.

"But…" Holly's eyes widened and her heart began to leap out of her chest. "What do Ah say?" Her voice barely stayed hush. "How do Ah bring a conversation up!"

Derek looked over, a slight amused twinkle in his eyes. "Simply say you haven't seen him in town before and ask where he's from."

"And how is that suppos'ta let me know if it's him!" Holly began raising her voice, her fists pressed closely to her side in frustration.

Now Derek couldn't help but chuckle at her. "If it's him, well, you knew him better then any of us." Before she could open her mouth with another protest, he spoke softly. "Just go." Holly peered over Derek's tall shoulder to watch the man in the black cowboy hat say something to the little girl before stepping outside. She knew then would be her chance, possibly her only chance.

Garren stood on the front deck of the saloon, leaning against the warped wooden pole, arms folded, face hidden beneath his wide-brimmed hat. He attempted to control his breathing, doing anything he could to level himself. Moments later, he heard the saloon door swing open, causing his eyes to look up, only to see the girl that had shot him into his sudden frenzy. _Surely, she's simply stepping out for air._ His mind reasoned with him.

"'Ello there," the girl said, holding her hands shyly behind her back.

For a moment, he panicked upon the realization the saloon singer had indeed stepped out to speak to him. _No, no, she simply saw me here, that's all._ "Good evening," Garren replied, pulling the tip of his hat down a little as a greeting.

There was a pause, as neither of the two musicians seemed to breath. "Ah saw y'sittin' in there," she continued. "Y'new t'town?"

"Yes ma'am, my sister and I are just passing through," Garren replied after a moment of watching the girl's actions. "Forgive my rudeness, I'm Garren," He held his hand out to the delicate looking girl.

"Ah'm Holly," she replied with a smile as she took his hand. There was another pause. "So Garren, where ya'from then?"

"My sister and I are from Little Rock," he explained. "We're on our way there now."

"But Ah thought with the recent floods…Oh my!" Holly exclaimed. She quickly bowed her head. "Ah…Ah'm so sorry."

Garren smiled softly. "It's fine." He watched closely as the girl stood back up. He found himself comparing her to Virginia, trying to find any little thing to put one and one together. Shortly after, his mind scolded him for trying to hard since there was no possible way for the connection.

"There you are Holly!" A voice near the saloon doors came. Both Garren and Holly looked up at the tall blue-haired man that stepped outside. "Everyone's inside has been looking for you," he said with a smile as he put his arm around her. "Who's your friend darling?"

Garren watched as Holly put on what honestly looked like, or maybe he simply _hoped_ it was, a forced smile as she said. "Janus, this is Garren. Garren, this is Janus." Garren caught a strangeness behind her voice. "Garren 'ere's from Little Rock, just travelin' back home with his lil' sister," Holly explained, her forehead scrunching slightly as Janus pulled her closer to him.

"Ah, Little Rock's been pretty dangerous from all the mud," Janus said.

Garren nodded. "Our parents died from the mudslide a few months ago, so I took her traveling with me. But I think it's better for us to face our demons," Garren explained, his arms tightening around himself.

"Best of luck then," Janus replied with a smile that Garren had grown to hate a long time ago.

"In fact," Garren said, his hand on his hat again, bowing his head slightly. "Better go check on her. Pleasure meetin' you Janus, Holly."

Garren walked back inside to sit down with Alicia, his heart aching so much that he couldn't listen to Janus and Holly's conversation.

It had been pretty foolish of him, after all, assuming that Holly was Virginia. Holly was too fragile; Virginia would have _never_ dealt with things the way Holly did. Virginia and Janus? Yeah, that pairing was as likely as a Gob shaving Nidhogg's back. He cursed himself again for thinking that Virginia would have been so easy to find.

The next afternoon, after spending the morning contemplating the next step in their course of action with Alicia, Garren walked downstairs to find Angela, Claudia, and Janus all clamoring around Holly. Garren folded his arms, cocking his head to the side slightly, watching what was going on silently, as no one seemed to noticed him.

"'Olly, what am Ah gunna do wit'ya?" An exasperated Angela asked, shaking her head as she walked behind the bar.

"Ah…Ah'm sorry," Holly replied, holding her hand to her forehead, wiping her mouth.

Angela continued on her slight rant as she removed bottles from the wooden cabinet in front of her, mixing them together in a bowl effortlessly. "Y'always gittin' sick on me. Ah dunno what t'do an'more!"

"What's the problem?" Garren asked, finally deciding to reveal his presence in the room.

Claudia looked over her shoulder. "Holly has these fevers and dizzy spells…"

Janus looked up, wearing a worried expression upon his face which surprised Garren. "Every doctor that's come through here has tried every bit of medicine they've had…doesn't do a damn thing. No one can diagnose her…"

"Fevers and dizzy spells?" Garren asked, stepping over. He stood in front of Holly, which caused her to look up. He noticed her bright green eyes trying to peer into his, half wondering if she could see them from that angle. "Been stressed out at all?" He asked matter of factly.

Before she could reply, Janus interjected, "I don't believe you're a doctor Garren."

Garren looked back to Holly and noticed her forehead wrinkled the same way it had the night before. "Ah…Ah've been missin' mah family…missin' mah friends…" Garren heard an extra annunciation on the word friends, then again, perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him.

Garren nodded slightly. "Let me try something…" He said softly, in a voice that caused Holly's eyes to widen slightly. Garren brought his hands to the temples of Holly's forehead, rubbing them just slightly, applying little bits of pressure. _You taught me this one day…the day I found out who I am…_

…_I can't believe that he's doing that…Something that Mom taught me…I remember I did that for him that night when he was so distraught…Her eyes closed and she felt herself calming down, the calmest she had even been in the last year. But no, I can't let them know it helps. I must keep this façade up. _

He watched her eyes snap open, which caused him to pull back. "Did it help?" _Is it you? _

_Jet…She shook her head slightly. Not when Janus is right here… "Ah…No, ah feel…" She allowed herself to 'pass out'._

_Damn it…Garren caught her as she fell into his arms. He looked about for a moment, feeing Holly's weight resting awkwardly in his arms. She's not passed out, she's still holding some of the weight on her own… As Janus helped him right her, Garren watched her closely. He knew for sure something was awry. _

Holly kept her eyes sealed shut, and as soon as she felt herself back in Janus's arms, she found it easier to feign her weakness. _It has to be you! No one else has ever done that before! _She heard Garren and Janus talking between each other, trying to find a solution for her sudden ailments. _But what do I do now? All this time I've missed you, and now you're here, right in front of me. But damnit! Janus and everyone else is here too! Guardians…what do I do now? I have to catch him before he leaves…_

_She's not Virginia. She's not Virginia. She. Is. Not. Virginia. Garren's mind scolded him over and over as he sat down at the bar while Janus stood by her side. He continued to lose himself in his thoughts, or more of his brain drilling a single sentence into him repeatedly, until Angela interrupted his thoughts. "Y'play gitar, right kid?" _

His head shot up to look at her standing behind the bar. "Yes," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Since 'Olly can't be playin' toni't, will yah 'ere?" Angela asked, one hand moving to her hip. "Ah'll be pay'n yah."

_An excuse to spend another night here…_

_Oh Guardians, please let him accept! I need to talk to him!_

After a pause that seemed to last forever to Garren and Holly, he accepted, much to both of their relief.

Garren sat up on a stool at the front of the stage, his accoustic resting on his knee, completely tuned and ready to go. Alicia was no where to be found - Garren figured she was probably hiding herself for some important reason, and Holly was sitting in a chair against the wall straight in front of him. With a few strums of his guitar to play around with chords and to get his audience's attention, he played a few songs to get the crowd going. Fun songs, rowdy songs, things he had been writing to keep his mind off of his reality. He glanced back at Holly, and knew that he had to play a different song, one, he explained to the audience, he had never played before in a saloon.

Slowly a few notes played out, setting an eerie quietness upon the room. After a few measures of this, his voice could be heard softly throughout the room.

"_**I woke up out in the wasteland,**_

_**As my fire was burning out.**_

_**All I could think about was someday…**_

_**Maybe I'd be back around.**_

_**If this keeps me away much longer,**_

_**I don't know what I will do.**_

_**You've got to understand it's a hard life**_

_**That I'm going through."**_

His voice set a different mood throughout the room, as Drifters looked around nodding, understanding his words already. Every once in a while, it was possible to catch a mood such as this one. Being so far away from the ones you care about, no matter how isolated one claims to be, can have such an effect.

"_**When the night falls in around me.**_

_**And I don't think I'll make it through.**_

_**I'll use your light to guide the way,**_

'_**Cause all I think about is you."**_

Garren found his heart beating faster. He had only played this song a few times before, usually just for Emilia or Alicia. Playing it for an audience as he was had a sudden different impact upon him, especially with the thought that the girl who inspired him could possibly be sitting in the audience watching him.

"_**The wasteland's getting pretty crazy,**_

_**And the world's getting kinda cold.**_

_**I keep my head from getting lazy.**_

_**I just can't wait to get back home."**_

Holly rested against the wall, a small smile crossing her face. She had been enjoying Garren's performance, and with each passing moment became more convinced that the Garren up front hiding beneath a cowboy hat was indeed her Jet. Sure, he wasn't the kind to look at something and attach emotions to it, nor was he one to express his emotions…And he didn't sing…nor play the guitar…

Okay, so maybe it _wasn't_ Jet after all…

_But he still reminds me of him…Jet, I…I miss you so much…_

"_**And all these days I spend away,**_

_**I'll make up for this, I swear.**_

_**I need your love to hold me up,**_

_**When it's all too much to bear.**_

_**When the night falls in around me.**_

_**And I don't think I'll make it through.**_

_**I'll use your light to guide the way.**_

'_**Cause all I think about is you."**_

The saloon was filled with the intense emotion Garren expressed through his song. Even his guitar strums became more emotional.

He felt his heart twist in ways he had never felt before. Emotions, memories, thoughts, and his recent plights shot through him. It was only at that time he realized the full impact Virginia had had on him over time. No other person had made him feel so…so _alive_. She cared for him, she respected him, she reached out to him when no one else could have cared less. Other people had given him the tools to survive, other people had laid the trails in front of him, but no one made him feel grateful for the breaths he took.

_And all I did was push her away…but she still cared anyway… Garren forced a tear back, but the expression pressed through to his voice as his projection carried throughout the silent saloon._

"_**All these days I spend away,**_

_**I'll make up for this, I swear.**_

_**I need your love to hold me up,**_

_**When it's all too much to bear."**_

Holly found herself breathing harder then she ever had before. In her mind, it was something she had always wanted someone to say to her. Okay, that was a lie. It was something she solely wanted Jet to say to her. She thought about him all the time, missed him so much, and wanted to see him again. _But that's why I'm leaving in a few days in the wake of morning. I'm going to find you Jet, because all I think about is you…_

"_**When the night falls in around me**_

_**And I don't think I'll make it through.**_

_**I'll use your light to guide the way."**_

Garren paused for a moment, not caring that a second and third tear strolled down his face. He looked at the frail girl in the blue dress directly across at him. Ignoring her fragility, her hair, and every other feature about her, he looked directly into her eyes. And in that one moment, her bright green eyes captivated him, and he felt Virginia's presence contained within that vessel. And he felt something deep stir inside of him as he finish his last line, his eyes not breaking away from Holly's.

"'**_Cause all I think about is you…"_**

Perfectly, Garren played out the last few measures before the song simply died off. There was a long moment before Garren tipped his hat and the crowd cheered, obviously having been touched by his song. Though his eyes looked away, he still noticed as Claudia ran over to Holly.

"Holly! Holly! Y'okay?" Claudia asked, rushing as she saw Holly's head drop, her hand pressed firmly against her chest.

Holly sat back up, tears streaming down her chest. She nodded. "Ah'm just in a lil' touch o'pain…Ah'll be fine…"

A few songs later, Garren stood, taking his final bow, moments before walking off stage. Ignoring the cheers and compliments from Angela, Janus, and Derek, he put his guitar in his case, flung it over his shoulder, and walked back into the crowd with one simple goal in mind. He had to find her. He found himself blankly making his way through the crowd to the back of the room, only to find the frail-looking girl had gotten up and outside. Silently, he hoped Janus was not outside with her.

He stepped outside, standing right in front of the door. She stood, hand gently leaning against one of the wooden support beams. He watched her closely. She knew he was standing there. His eyes wandered about. She slowly turned around.

At the same moment, their eyes met.

There was silence as they looked at each other.

"Y'had a good performance tonight…" Holly said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks," Garren replied, taking a few steps towards her. There was another silence set upon them. "How are you feeling?"

"A…Alright…" Holly stuttered. "Are you an' yer sister headin' out soon?"

Garren folded his arms. "We're leaving in the morning," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Ah see."

"You should get some rest," Garren said, his voice softening slightly. "It's pretty obvious to see that you're exhausted and not taking care of yourself…and probably worrying over something you can't control…" Holly looked at him, peering beneath his cowboy hat. He looked over to her, pulling the front of his hat down with a smile. "I'll see you in the morning." Garren stepped down the front porch and began to walk towards Small Devil to check up on him.

"W-wait! Jet!" Holly exclaimed, holding her hand out to him. _Did I just…?_

_Did she just…?_

_Oh no!_

_Virginia!_

Garren turned around to see the girl bring her hand to her mouth, covering it in surprise before bolting inside. He simply blinked for a few times, attempting to regain control of his functions. _Virginia! That is you!_ He ran inside, in an attempt to follow Holly, only to be caught up by the crowd, losing track of where Holly took off to. _Damnit! So god damn close!_

At the first dawn, Garren quickly pulled Alicia out of bed and gathered up his belongings. He wanted to catch Holly before anyone, specifically Janus, was around and could interfere with their conversation. "Garren? 'Ave y' seen 'Olly?" Angela asked as Garren walked down the stairs, a sleep Alicia behind him.

Garren frowned. "Not since last night," he replied. "Why?"

Angela sighed. "Ah dunno where she took off'ta. When she wasn't up thi'mornin' Ah checked up at 'er room an' all 'er stuff was missin', 'cept for 'er dress, layin' on the bed."

"She just…up and left?" Garren asked.

"Seems so."

_Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! I knew I should've stayed up outside! Why the hell did I think that she'd seriously stay there after she slipped up when I didn't answer or respond to my name! And her arm's still injured and she's made herself sick! Damnit Virginia! You're going to be the death of me! "Well, I'm heading out, so if I see her, I'll help her."_

"Ah thank y'Garren," Angela replied. "And 'ere," She threw a small satchel at him which he caught with his right hand. Garren opened it up, seeing gella within it. "For performin' last night. Ah 'preciate it."

"No problem," he replied, slipping the pouch into his denim, leaving the saloon.

"Shit!" He cursed as soon as they stepped outside, which caused Alicia to look at him and suppress a giggle.

He looked up to see Derek walking towards him. Garren glanced up, hiding beneath his at. "She didn't think it was you."

"Huh?" Garren asked, his head moving to see the tall merchant better.

Derek shook his head, his hand resting on Garren's elbow, yanking him down the porch of the saloon. "It's Clive," he said in a tone of voice that Garren immediately recognized. "She's been hoping to find you."

"Really now?" Garren asked, folding his arms.

"When she slipped, she panicked. She realized she probably made an error."

"Damnit. She didn't…" Derek watched as Garren clenched his fists and then quickly shook his head. "I'm going to go find her."

"Really now?"

Garren frowned. "She's probably going to get herself killed. She can't fight, can't take care of herself, and is currently panicking. And…" He swallowed hard. "I was looking for her anyway."

Derek bit his lip in an attempt to hold back his laughter. During the entire trip, Jet never ceased to amuse him, and even a year later, that had yet to change. "Good luck then."

Garren nodded. "Go find Gallows." Derek looked at him curiously, a look Garren hardly missed. "He's caught amnesia."

"You don't catch amnesia."

"You know what I mean!" Garren exclaimed, finding his old temper flaring up. "He doesn't even know what the mediums are anymore! His name's Curtis, and he's got a wife now. Last I saw him months ago he was working in Boot Hill…"

"Very well," Derek replied. "Good luck then."

"Plan's still the same?" Garren asked.

Derek nodded. "We'll meet back at Humphrey's Peak."

Garren nodded, quickly taking off with Alicia and Small Devil, hoping to catch up with Virginia somewhere along the way.

**A/N: Heh, apologies on the lengths between updates. Just started college, and my dorm room has yet to get internet up. Anyway, Holly's song was Wings from WA3, and Garren's was Landing on London by Three Doors Down, though a few words were changed by me to fit the chapter. **


End file.
